


New Marvels

by wolves_rider



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_rider/pseuds/wolves_rider
Summary: SURPRISE!!!!!Young April wakes up in the world of the comic book characters cause ORIGINALITY IS DEAD AND THIS IS SUPER SELF-INDULGENT SO DEAL WITH IT
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

(FIRST THINGS FIRST; THIS IS A REVISION OF MY FIRST FANFIC EVER, POSTED IN WATTPAD LIKE AGES AGO. IT WAS ALSO WRITTEN IN SPANISH SO THIS IS NOT ONLY A REVISION IT'S ALSO A TRANSLATION. NO Y\N FOR THIS ONE, THE MAIN CHARACTER IS AN OC, BUT I'LL MAKE HER DESCRIPTION AS VAGUE AS POSSIBLE SO YOU ALL FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH HER. I'M USING TOO MANY REALITIES AND TIMELINES SO IF YOUR FAVE IS NOT AT THE BEGINNING YOU CAN ASK ME ABOUT THEM SO I TELL YOU IF THEY ARE THERE OR NOT.)

LAST SHOUT OUT TO A TIME LONG FORGOTTEN: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS AND TO MARVEL COMICS.😝😝


	2. I think I'm not in Kansas anymore?

Not gonna lie, when people asked me how I thought the world was gonna end, my damn scientific brain always had a horrible idea ready to depress people, but I usually answered with movies, Armageddon for example, I don't like Ben Affleck much but the soundtrack it's awesome, of course the whole terminator option was also one of my favorite ones.

But I never expected just light, blinding and pure light.

I was walking to see my best friend and it sounded like the sky was fracturing, I looked up just to see the sky turn white, that's all I remember.

_"How are you feeling now?"_

_"I guess I could be feeling better, I mean, my head feels like lead a- and now that I think about it I'm talking to a voice in my head so I'm probably having a near death experience or something"_

" _Oh you are more observant than others, most doesn't realize that they are in fact hearing a voice"_

Now that my brain it's working a bit better I can say the voice sounds female like, soft and airy.

 _"Aww aren't you nice? thanks, my name it's Rachel, what about you_?"

At least the voice it's polite and thinks I'm nice, I don't see a problem in saying my name, it's not like she's a Fae or anything…

" _April_ "

_"Nice to meet you April, welcome to the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, located in Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center"_

I try to think if there's a hospital in that place cause the name sounds too familiar.

Let's break it down, Higher learning, like a school or somet- 

I definitely need to stop reading comics…. Can't believe that I'm having a near death experience and my nerd brain it's literally bringing the X-men up now.

I mean, I know all the members, and I go everywhere with my Wolverine shirt, I cosplay as Deadpool for shits and giggles but this is going too far. 

" _You ok? Your thoughts are going too fast for me_ "

_"It's ok, I'm just disappointed in myself for hallucinating with comics when I might be dying"_

A moment of silence.

" _But you're not dying April, you're just in a different place to the one you were before, your body's till dealing with processing all the new information_ "

" _Like fast travel or teleportation? It should be impossible to travel faster than light, and it would only be possible with one hell of a energy source_ "

" _Well you moved fast that's for sure but the thing it's that you're on a different universe"_

" _Wait what? Traveling through the different realities should be impossible, even if they were to be able to be measured they should be impossible to access due to the difference in composition, it would mess up the knowledge of the universe as we know it, the background radiation would also interact differently with the particles from one universe in the other, the implications are endless_ "

" _That's one hell of a brain you got there, I'll try to explain what I know: a scientific breakthrough in your world lead to the creation of the biggest Hadron collider ever right?"_

" _Yeah the CERN Large Hadron Collider in Geneva. But it has been working for years without problem_ "

" _That's cause it has some pretty high security measures; 24 hours ago someone turned off those security measures and turned it up all the way up while the Hadron collider on this world was also turned on without security measures, the resulting collision created a temporal bridge between the both realities during which several people passed from one side to the other and vice-versa_ "

" _So I'm in a different reality from the one I was born in, that's where you're getting?"_

" _Yes, that's why we have you sedated, to keep you in observation to make sure your body reacts nice to this reality. The other people have reacted in different manner, one person had a reaction so bad they are comatose, and others are wake and fresh like a lettuce_ "

" _Soooooo can I be out of the sedative now?"_

" _Sure, you reacted better than others to the whole people talking in your head so I guess it's not bad"_

_"That's cause I read too many comics"_

_"I'll be there in a moment to explain more"_

When I open the eyes I find myself in some kind of infirmary, white walls and white sheets, and the loudest heart monitor I've ever heard in my life.

Looking down I seem to be cuffed down to the bed, doesn't look very good but I guess it's safety precautions in case I go craycray.

The more awake I am the more sounds I can register, voices, fragments of conversations that sound close but aren't;

"Have you heard that Havock was among the disappeared?"

"You dumbass you fell asleep on class again, miss Pryde is going to kick your ass if you don't get your homework in time"

Smells are also defined, it's flowers and food what a mix, I'm getting dizzy….

I take my hand to my head before remembering I'm tied to the bed; but when I look at my hand it's free. How??? I look at the other hand, it's still cuffed but when I try to shake it to see how strong it's the binding the handcuff goes through my hand.

"OK that was just creepy" I say out loud while I try to calm down, if my hands are like this who says this can't spread to the rest of my body and-

And I'm falling down, suddenly and screaming till my butt hits the floor.

Now I'm in a huge bare room, the walls are too smooth to try to climb them, but I do find a door, so I get up, in this weird pijama that I'm wearing and I walk towards the door that closes by surprise.

INTRUDER ALERT, INITIATING DEFENSE PROGRAM AGAINST UNKNOWN MENACES 

Shit.

I start running to the door while the whole thing shifts and guns appear from the walls.

Man if I could only get right under the gun, I don't think the program would hurt itself…

BAMF

And as soon as I think it I appear right under the gun while it shoots where I was before.

Ok, deep breaths April, you were there and now you're here, there has to be a rational explanation to this, but for now let's survive this murder ro-

Shit it's right, she said Jean Grey school, which means this is **THE** danger room, and I activated it. It also means that for some reason I can't understand I can teleport? Oh lord, one crazy shit at the time. I can deal with the implications of being in the danger room when I get out.

The gun I'm hiding under starts moving to leave me defenseless, time to think fast, if I was able to go back to the door I could make it blow it up to get out right?

BAMF

Again in front of the door, and now I'm definitely going to throw up, but the door opens on it's own.

"Intrusion program suspended, weapon shutdown immediate"

VOICE RECOGNITION ACCEPTED, PROGRAM SUSPENDED

And I just let myself fall, but someone grabs me in time.

"Well wel well, our distinguished guest decided to wake up by surprise?"

The person holding me doesn't look so much as a person, he actually looks more like a huge teddy bear, a blue teddy bear, my nerd brain of course knows his name, but I never thought I would really meet him.

His name is Hank McCoy and he's the X-men known as Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... my knowledge of physics it's limited but I do find interesting that in theoretical physics the existence of alternative earths is accepted; so have some science to go with the FANFIC bullshit I'm about to pull off.


	3. Baby steps before running

After a long physics class and some experimenting I find myself in a room alone and trying not to lose it.

It seems some stupid idiot messed up with the hadron colliders and it breached the fabric between realities or however it's called I'm a biologist not a theoretical physicist.

TL;DR big bad explosion caused people to move from one dimension to another and some people like me ended up developing cool powers, which honestly sounds great but it's a bit of a mess in my case. 

Turns out my great memory has become a curse, now I can not only remember facts and names and such, now I can learn powers by being close to others when they use them, this 'learning' seems to work with genetic mutations so far, reason why I'm staying at the biggest mutant house in all of the US, which sounds so weird but hey, I finally get to see my favorite heroes up close; so even if this is some kind of hallucination or a Lost situation and I end up at the purgatory I'm going to enjoy it.

"Excuse me?" A voice sounds at the other side of the door, it's not Rachel, I know her voice, this voice sounds a bit less soft, she smells of clean clothes, I can hear the pattern of her breathing, she's a bit nervous.

"Come in" I sit on the bed carefully, I'm still a bit dizzy after the whole teleportation thing, don't need to upset my stomach further.

The door opens and Rogue herself enters, five year old me wants to die of happiness, but I stay quiet out of respect.

"Ray said you and I are similar so I wanted to meet ya"

"Yeah she mentioned that you could be the perfect teacher for me when it comes to controlling this.." I struggle looking for the correct word "This power"

"Didn't call it anything bad" By her expression she sounds surprised.

"Well I don't know much about it so I can't know if it's bad or not"

She smiles a bit, and visibly relaxes, her breathing rate drops and she sits by my side on the bed.

"Well Sweetie, you're in for a good time. From what I could gather you're like me, you get others' powers, but you don't steal them, that's good, ya don't get the memories so that's extra good, let's start easy, what can you do?"

I start counting with my fingers while I speak:

"So far I can Teleport, get through solid objects, I can get blue and floofy-"

She laughs when I say that last one, her laugh sounds a bit too much for my ears now but it sounds sincere.

"Never heard anyone call Hank floofy before, I like that"

"I mean" I look down shy and blushing "His fur is so soft and he's like a huge teddy bear, the word just popped in my head"

"Nah don't worry, we need more people to see that he's indeed fluffy. Something else?"

I nod looking down at my hands. "I can hear very good" 

"How 'bout your nose?" She sounds curious and I can feel her gaze on me.

"Scaringly good" 

"Ray mentioned you also know about us from your world"

I nod again, lifting my eyes to her face, she looks so pretty with that nice smile and big understanding eyes.

"Can you name everyone you made contact with based on your powers?"

"I'm not counting Rachel cause she basically put me in a nullifier room to speak with me so I don't have her telepathy or telekinesis"

"That was smart of her, believe me you don't want to deal with mental stuff in the first rodeo; who else?"

"Hank of course, he got scared when I grew blue fur in front of him; then there's Kitty Ptyde, Shadowcat, cause I go through solid matter like her"

"She calls it Phasing, and that's how you activated the danger room, Phasing can alter electronics" 

"Next would be Kurt Wagner, the Nightrawler, although I don't get why I didn't went blue like him"

"His physical mutation comes from his father being a demon in broad terms, but it's different from the genetic mutation"

"So if his dad didn't look like that he would look normal? Or just blue like Mystique, wait a sec, is she his mom for real or they got it wrong?"

She blinks surprised.

"Well yeah she is his mom… but he doesn't like to be reminded of that. She's a bad one here"

"Oh, OK sorry, I'll remember it"

"You're fast, you'll do good here. Now the funny thing is that your power seems to be activated by observing, Ray mentioned that you have photographic memory and that it's very good"

I nod.

"My parents used to leave me with my grandparents when I was little and I learned to write and read very quickly with them, my grandpa was inventor and used to have the house full of books, so I learned about all kind of things as a kid, and I was able to remember almost all of them for very long periods of time"

"Ray and Hank think you might have the equivalent to our X gene, in your world it's just very good memory, but once exposed to a different universe with an exceptional evolution force like the eternals or the Phoenix force it has transformed into something a bit more powerful"

"So that's why I have to see someone using the power otherwise it doesn't count?"

"Yes, you see when the explosion happened, the ones that found you were Kitty and Kurt, they used their powers to get you out from a bunch of debris, you were awake, but it's probable you don't remember them as a result of a traumatic block in your memory. Quite ironic don't you think? In any case we think that's why you can use their powers, and Hank's but not mine for example"

Like she said, it's quite ironic that I don't remember what happened, I try to focus, but it's all just noises and nonsense, my head seems not ready to remember whatever I saw.

"Does that mean I have to stay here till I can go back?"

"Ray called our distinguished headmaster and he gave us permission to take you with us in small trips out around the installations so you don't lose it, once you get a bit more control over it you can join the students in their classes about the powers and Hank was very happy to have someone to help him with several of his studies, would you like to start now?"

I notice she doesn't mention when I'm getting back, probably no one knows how to get us back, I'll have to make do with what I do have.

"Sounds fantastic"

The school it's even bigger than I expected, and has several classes of youngsters, from teens to twenty somethings like me, Rogue makes sure I don't make contact with too many of them during active classes so I don't get overwhelmed with powers, she also explains to me that the school is one of two that they have, the other one it's in an island of the coast of San Francisco, it seems they usually allow the kids to choose which school they prefer, but in my case it was the closest one.

"So many things are familiar, but at the same time it's all so different from what I know. I wonder how did they know…."

"Well we think it's cause it's not the first time someone travels through dimensions in our universe, but it was always just one person for like a day or so, never on this level"

"How many people changed places?"

"We don't know, between the explosion and the time we found all the new people it was almost like 10 or 12 hours, some might end up waking up alone or something, we also are still counting how many people are we short, it's complicated cause it was a global effect"

"Ok, I just hope they don't get it too bad in my side, world it's crazy there…" I say looking through the window, where some kids play baseball, it seems they're not using powers to make it more equal I guess; my mind wanders to the poor people that ended in my world, what a change.

"So this is the new kid huh?"

I turn around to see a kid, his pink hair makes me know who that is as soon as I see him, and like I remember, he seems a bit of an asshole.

"Ray won't tolerate you skipping classes again Quentin, and you should know that she wants to send you to hell on your own mind"

That seems to make him scared cause he just leaves the way he came.

"Interesting" I say smiling.

"He's not a bad kid, but he's just too full of himself, Rachel has been trying to whip him into shape and lately seems to work a bit"

I'm given access to the library and the computer in my room so I can learn more about this world but for at least the first two days Hank thinks it's necessary that I have someone with me.

And on the third day I can finally get out by myself, but first I have to go to the lover levels to Hank's lab to see if anything on my biology has changed, only thing I hate about it is the blood tests, I hate needles.

"Guten morgen" Kurt smiles when he sees me getting down to the labs.

"Guten morgen Kurt; were you training a bit this early in the morning?"

He uses his tail to hang himself upside down while nodding. "It's never too early for a good session of training Fraulein"

I can't help but laugh, his enthusiasm is contagious.

"Kurt is an early riser, to be the nightcrawler he doesn't actually stays up that long" Hank comes in with the lab coat full of strange stains that look like different chemicals and a lot of papers in his hands. "Let's do the blood work first, I noticed you don't like it much"

I follow him to the lab saying bye to Kurt with the hand. "What gave it away?"

"You look away when I take the blood samples"

"I have nothing against needles as long as they're not pointing at me"

"You know? That's a very understandable position Young April"

I smile looking away while he takes the blood, the small wound closes as soon as he takes the needle away.

"Do you have plans for today?" He asks while getting the blood on the analysis machine.

"To be honest I wanted to go to the city to see what has changed, I mean, the Baxter building, the Avengers tower… I dreamed of that kind of places all my childhood and now I really get to see them, it's so great.

"Rachel mentioned that we're famous in your world"

"Yeah, the X-men, the avengers, the fantastic four…. you're all legends, I grew up reading your stories, although some of the ones I read never happened of course"

"Do you have favorites?" He asks with a smile, sitting and getting ready for a long chat.

"Yes, the X-men are my favorites, I love reading the rest of course but I always tend to read more X-men stuff"

"Ahhhhhh that's why Rachel was so curious and wanted me to ask you about it"

"Probably" I laugh.

"Tell me more, who is your favorite Avenger for example?"

"That's a trap question, a lot of avengers are also members of other teams"

"Ahhhh you're right and you're also avoiding the question" 

I can't help the burst of laughing while he looks at the computer screen with my blood results.

"I don't want to be accused of favoritism doctor McCoy" I reply getting close to read the results.

"An excelent answer, like the blood tests, seems your body has adapted to this universe without problems"

"I've never seen this level of platelets in my blood tough" I say looking at the screen.

"Nothing to worry about taking into account the rest of your symptoms, your body it's probably balancing itself out but those aren't dangerous here believe me"

"Alrighty, you're the expert after all"

"You mentioned wanting to see the Avengers tower. I have to report to other doctors, would you like to come?"

I don't even need to answer, I just smile like a kid in christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE OF THE BAD THINGS ABOUT NOT BEING FROM AN ENGLISH COUNTRY IS THAT I SUCK AT WRITING ACCENTS, SO FOR ROGUE YOU'LL HAVE TO FORGIVE ME OR GIVE ME TIPS 😅😅 THANKS ANYWAY GUYS.


	4. Avengers?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOTTA BE HONEST THIS CHAPTER WAS A PAIN TO WRITE CAUSE I CHANGED THE BIT WITH BLACK PANTHER LIKE 3470022303572 TIMES. REST IN POWER CHADWICK YOU ABSOLUTE KING AND BEAUTIFUL SOUL
> 
> Also I wanted this to have some of my silly sttitude, and I hope you like the bit with Steve, cause it was the funniest thing to write.

The tower is even bigger than I expected, it's so tall I can't even see the top from the street level.

"You should see your face right now" Says Hank laughing while he opens the door for me.

"Sorry, I- I just can't believe it… I grew up reading about this place and now I get to see it, not even my wildest dreams were close to this"

He smiles softly and guides me to a special elevator that's guarded by an iron man armor.

"Tony decided that using the tower just for the Avengers would be selfish so he made it a research center too, bottom half of it is dedicated to that research; medicine, technology, mechanic.. whatever you can think of. And the top half is for the Avengers, it has gyms, even more advanced labs, a small hospital, room for all of us and a hangar for the quinjet. You can only access the top half if you are an avenger" Stops in front of the armor and shows it an ID card, the armor then let us through. "Or if you agree accompanying an avenger"

"And your cerberus is an armor? Impressive"

"It's always the previous armor to the one Tony uses in missions, that way it has all the updates, it's quite secure, it also does DNA tests so if you try to use an ID that's not yours it also gives off the alarm"

The doors of the elevator finally open and the man waiting at the other side can only be King T'Challa, the Black Panther himself.

"Hank, what a pleasant surprise my friend, I see you've bought one of your young pupils" His voice is deep and sweet, he smells like flowers but none that I can recognize, something in him makes me feel relaxed, but also his presence is powerful enough to make you look down.

"T'Challa, allow me to introduce you to one of our dimensional guests, this is April, the young woman that developed the pseudo X-gene"

"Oh yeah I remember now, that's the girl Steve saw before the wall crashed on her" T'Challa looks at me interested. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard that you are helping Hank with several of his botanical experiments, it would be a pleasure to introduce you to my sister Shuri, but it seems the Dora is not able to locate her, so it would have to wait"

"It's an honor to meet you, and I would absolutely love to meet your sister your highness" I reply polite, trying my best not to sound like an idiot.

"I came to tell Tony and Steve I must abandon my part as an avenger for a time, my people need me, I think it's just that my sister ended up in the other dimension but I have to be sure.."

"T'Challa, it's your people and your sister, and if any of us can do anything to help, just call us and we'll be there in a moment, you don't need to apologize or explain anything to us"

T'Challa smiles at him, for a moment he seems sad, probably worried for his sister and all his people, it must be hard to be away from home in such a moment, I look at him as he leaves in the elevator, he looks sad yes, but something in his eyes shows me that he's not one to surrender, he's not one to abandon his people and his family.

I hope I can have half his strength when things get ugly for me, and I wish I can keep smiling in the way he does even in the face of insurmountable pain and sadness.

"He seems such a great person" I say out loud. 

"He is, he knows wherever she is Shuri will be ok, but as her brother, he worries, he also worries for his people, the Black Panther is not only the political leader of Wakanda, he's also the symbol of their soul, their father figure, losing one of them is a hard blow. But if someone can make a whole country rise from that is him"

Something in the way Hank speaks of him makes me admire him even more, I really hope things get better for him, he deserves it, if only for being a great big brother.

"Is nice knowing that this world has nice and responsible leaders"

"You mentioned yours is quite depressing in that field"

"Very depressing"

"What is depressing?"

We both turn around, the man asking comes with a confused smile, hair a mess, a towel on his shoulders, that and the way the shirt clings to his body indicate that he was using one of the gyms Hank mentioned before.

"Ah Steve, sorry to interrupt your training"

Steve? As in Steven Grant Rogers, Captain America? THAT Steve??? Am I about to have a heart attack? Yes. Do I look like I'm about to have a heart attack? Of course not, I'm too busy trying not to act like a crazy fangirl.

"It's ok Hank, I still need to take it easy."

He looks at me with a brilliant smile.

"Hey I know you, you're the girl from the other day. Hope you're feeling better"

Better? What does that mean?

"Ehh well yeah, it's an honor to meet you" I reply trying so hard to focus on acting like a normal person.

"She doesn't remember anything from when the Shift happened,her mind probably blocked those memories to defend itself"

"Is it serious?" 

"Rachel thinks it's better not to force it but it's not a big deal" I answer remembering what Ray said after reading my mind.

"Glad to hear that" How the hell can someone have such a nice smile while looking like they just beat the shit out of a bike club? 

"I should introduce myself again then" I say with a small smile and offering my hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you Captain Rogers, I'm April" 

He takes my hand but instead of shaking it he places a kiss on my hand, my brain goes: WTF?! and OMG?! at the same time, but somehow I manage to say calm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, hope this time you don't forget it, and thanks for helping me, I could have died the other day if you didn't warned me about the wall"

OHHHHHHH that's what this is all about, somehow I helped him when I appeared here and he's being nice cause that.

"It's nothing" I reply more calmed now that I know he's being so nice cause it's his way to say thanks.

He frowns ready to say something when a gust of wind passes and stops him.

"Yeahyeah interrupting is bad but you need tocome, she's at it again"

The 'gust of wind' is just Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff, talking as fast as he does everything I guess.

We follow him to a room where his twin sister the Scarlet Witch seems to be having an exorcist moment, she's sitting in the ground surrounded by candles and incense, which by the way smell too strong to me. Her eyes are closed and she seems to be murmuring something in a language I can't understand.

"She started looking for Lorna again and got like this…."

I get close carefully, I can feel her powers now that I'm watching her use them, they are indeed chaos, she seems to be trying to change the probabilities to have her sister in this world, it's not working.

"Wanda? Please would you stop that?" 

"I"m focused Steve please let me try this, if I can bring her here maybe I can-" The magic snaps and goes out of control, making everything in the room fly in a tornado like fashion.

I start moving before I can really process it, getting everyone out of the room and closing the door behind me before the things hit them.

"Not bad for a rookie" Of course Pietro is able to keep up with me and stays in the room, I'm using his powers after all. "What next?" He smiles curious.

"Well I can try to use Wanda's powers to deactivate them"

"Interesting, let's see how you do it" 

"Not gonna say I should be careful?"

He laughs his heart out.

"Darling, that's not how you really learn. To learn you have to fail too"

OK.. I take a deep breath before using Wanda's powers, she can manipulate the probabilities to make things real, so what if I use that to search for the probabilities of her powers turning off momentarily? that should work, and it should also give her enough time to get the control back.

BOOM

The force of the spell forces me against the wall, I hit it and fall, something sounds like broken under me, but honestly I'm more worried about Wanda.

Luckily for her, Pietro caught her before she could be hurt.

"Nice trick Rookie" He says smiling, a smile that disappears when he looks at me, becoming a worried face.

When I look down I see why, the fall broke my legs, and now that the adrenaline rush is ending, I'm starting to feel the pain.


	5. Out of the pan and into the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to start making the chapters longer so we don't end up with like 40 parts.... or maybe we will who knows.

OK, take it easy, don't panic, don't panic.

"Oh dear god, Pietro what happened?" Wanda looks at me and seems very scared.

The door opens and Hank and Steve come in, their faces when they see my legs aren't helping.

"She used your powers to shut them down, I guess none of us thought the resultant effect would send her against the wall" 

I keep looking at my legs, I have some first response formation, so I start with the basics, I move my toes, it hurts like hell but they move, that's good no neuronal damage, but I definitely start screaming when the gash on my left calf starts closing on it's own.

"Alright, hey calm down, relax" Poor Hank seems even more scared than I am, which is saying something.

"What's going on?????" My voice sounds so high I'm not sure they heard it.

"We need to get her to a surgery room" Says Steve 

"Surgery?" I start phasing in and out of the room in my nervousness.

"April if your bones heal like this we'll have to break them again to reset them in their right position" Hank speaks calm, looking just at me. "It's dangerous to leave you like this, Wanda are your powers active? I need you to stop whatever is going on with her or at least slow it"

"Sorry she turned my powers of for a moment, right now I can't access them, but as soon I can I'll do it" 

"Alright, let's get her out of here then. We'll get her to the infirmary and we'll keep going from there, Pietro bring Strange here, we need professional help for this" Pietro disappears, and I think I'm getting dizzy, I don't feel very good, and it has nothing to do with the legs.

"Hank, look at her" Wanda comes closer and looks at me with a soft and sweet smile. "Relax, if you keep breathing this fast you're going to get light headed"

"Steve will pick you up, it's going to hurt a bit, but we'll fix you ok?"

I nod scared, but trying to relax, I try to laugh about the fact that I got to be carried by Captain America himself, but I'm too scared, where did I get these powers? Ray and the others limited the amount of mutants I could meet the first days and as far as I can remember none of them had an advanced healing factor.

Steve picks me up with a face that says sorry, I have to bite my lip so I don't scream again, gods that hurts so much, he carries me quickly and I can feel my legs being limp while I close my eyes in pain and I end up hiding the face in his shoulder when I start crying.

"It's ok don't worry, we're going to help you" Poor Steve notices I'm here crying and tries to calm me down "We're here, I'm letting you down, careful now"

The infirmary looks like a hospital, that's what Hank called it before. The room I'm in is clean and smells too much like disinfectant it's a bit disorienting, there's a man in here, wearing a red cape and a peculiar necklace, it's Stephen Strange, no doubt.

"Welcome to the infirmary of the Avengers Tower, sorry you had to visit it like this, I'm Stephen Strange and although I'm a great sorcerer I'm also a doctor so you are in good hands" he tries to make it seem like I just have a small cut. Unfortunately my legs are broken and one of my bones is poking out where it shouldn't.

"We don't know how this happened" Says Hank "She shouldn't have this power"

"It's obvious she has it my friend, so we are going to try to fix this mess before the bones are too solid, I remember you mentioned she was able to wake up extremely fast from the anesthesia that you used on her on the academy"

Hank nods frowning. "Now that you mention it it's true, her metabolism burns the anesthesia quicker than normal people but we thought it was just something in her natural condition-" He turns to me his eyes open surprised, like he just made a connection. "Your blood samples, the platelets, you said those were too many, I thought it was cause your body was growing accustomed to this side, it's not…"

I scream again when I feel the pain in my leg, but it sounds a bit more like a roar than a scream, looking down, I see that Strange has reset the bones in my leg while I was distracted with Hank. 

"Great, keep talking don't mind me" 

I'm tempted to punch his head clean off an- wait right there…. punch his head off? like hurting him? why? he's just helping me…

"April you ok?" 

"Hank.. I need help" I reply completely scared, crying and hugging my middle so I don't lash out at anyone.

"Hold her, I'm going to do the other one"

Poor Hank holds me while Stephen resets the other leg, this time I practically howl while crying. 

The whole ordeal ends quite fast, but I'm still scared as hell.

"I thought you might want this" I raise my head when I hear Wanda coming into the room where I am, Pietro comes after her and closes the door, they bring food.

"Are you sure it's safe to be here?" I'm still very scared about what happened, and I even try to get away when Pietro sits by my side.

"Take it easy Rookie, you aren't the first mutant to lose control of their new powers and you won't be the last" His smile is bright and soft, he even gives me headpats. "I know this might be scary and hard to deal with but you shouldn't be afraid of yourself, we aren't scared of you, you helped us so now we do the same"

Wanda sits on the other side, offering me some cookies.

"Our knowledge of the other side is limited, but we do know you don't have powers of any kind, which makes a scary situation like manifesting powers for the first time even scarier. Any mutant is going to be able to understand what you're going through right now, we're here to give you the opportunity we didn't had, to have someone explain this to you with calm instead of trying to burn you like a witch"

"Thanks, you're too nice to me"

"We're good guys this is what we're supposed to do. Also I really think you are very interesting, I can't wait to see you kicking ass, and teasing Steve's gonna be so fun now"

"Pietro don't be like that" Watching them bicker like that makes me smile, I guess I feel less scared after having them speak with me.

"Can I ask something?" I look at Wanda.

"Sure"

"Can you free the block in my mind from the day I arrived? I know for a fact none of the kids I was around in the school have this power, so that means I saw someone use it when I arrived, even though I can't remember it"

"What did Rachel say about it?" She ask cautious.

"She said it's better to leave it alone and wait for the memory to come back, that forcing her way in could be dangerous, but if you use your powers shouldn't it be less dangerous?"

"She has a point"

"No she doesn't Pietro, don't give her ideas" She hits him in the head playfully, before looking at me sad "It's actually worse to try to use magic to free a memory, it could erase it forever. I wouldn't try it at least for now, maybe after some time when the block is a bit less powerful we can try it without it being dangerous for you"

"Alright, I don't mind waiting if I can get more cookies like this" I shrug my shoulders, if I can't get the memory without getting in danger I'll just wait till is not dangerous anymore.

"Ahhh, so you like the cookies?"

The door opens again, and something is different, somehow the food smells better, Stephen Strange enters with a smile and some more cookies.

"They are delicious, and they smell so good"

"We had the room deactivate your powers for a bit so you could calm down, now they are active again, can you please get up and walk just to make sure your legs are good"

I get up, carefully, it's so crazy that my legs were mush an hour ago, but they are as good as new, I can even jump and kick the air.

"This is so weird, like, few things can be weirder than this" I laugh looking down.

"I'm glad I could be of help, but we need to talk about what happened, and unfortunately I must ask Wanda and Pietro to step out"

They look confused but nod and leave me alone with the sorcerer Supreme, who moves his hands and the room shifts a bit, I look around but nothing seems changed, but something is different I can feel it.

"I see you noticed that I used a spell on the room, this spell will make the room invisible from the outside, they won't be able to hear what's going on inside either"

"Am I in trouble?" I ask a bit taken aback by the sudden change in tone.

"Gods no, you see, from all the people that came to this world after the shift, you are the only one who has developed powers to this level. After what happened we decided to do a full DNA analysis, turns out you do not have a pseudo gene X like we thought, you do have the genetic material necessary to be a true mutant, your DNA matches that of this world"

April.EXE has stopped working. Please wait while the system reboots. 

"Wait what? Could you please say that again?" I can feel my brain literally fuming while trying to understand what he just said.

"We have found that your DNA is from this world actually, it's possible that your parents were born in this world and passed to yours?"

"I don't think so, I mean I knew my grandparents and they are all from there… I think" This is all so confusing….

"It's ok, don't worry, we just want you to know that at some point in your family there was one person that was from this side, and they were a mutant, which is how you got your powers"

"Wow, that has to be the weirdest thing ever to happen…" I reply shaking my head "What about the other people that came here, did any of them also develop powers?"

"Some did, we are in fact doing DNA tests to them to see if they carry the X gene like you, or if they are developing them as a consequence of being exposed to our side"

"And now what will happen with me?"

"We thought it would be a good idea to keep you in the school, so you can properly learn to use and control those powers, specially cause we're not sure they are going to disappear even if you go back"

I nod taking a deep breath. I can't panic again, I need to go through this calmly, step by step or I'll lose my head.

"Alright, am I going back to the school already?"

"Actually no, we're going to have lunch, and you are invited of course, you need as much energy you can get after regenerating such amount of tissue in so little time"

The spell disappears and he opens the door for me, I follow him looking around me curious, my mind working on a list of all the mutant I've seen using their powers in the school, again none has advanced healing, and from my previous knowledge only three mutants with this kind of healing factor come to mind, and I don't think I know any of them, unless I saw them during the Shift.

"You seem to be overthinking something" 

"I am, I was trying to understand where did I get this power, but I can't remember anything from the shift so it's a lost cause right now"

"Well, like you said you can't remember now, so why don't you focus on understanding those powers better, there isn't many mutant with those powers so the better you know them the more you know about who you saw that day"

That's actually a great idea.

"It might be a good plan" I nod. "It's better than trying to fry my brain"

And suddenly an alarm goes off.

"Seriously?" Stephen seems angry. "I can't even eat?"

"Strange we're leaving in five." Steve comes toward us walking fast using a towel to dry his hair, he smiles when he sees me "Hey, good to see you're OK now, you scared me for a second there. Hank's coming with us so he wanted you to know you can explore the city, but if you have any kind of trouble you get back to the tower immediately, even if you can't access the Avengers levels you'll be safe here. He also wanted you to know that if you want to go back to the school you can call Kitty and she'll be here in a moment"

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind, but I'll probably explore a bit after eating something, I smell eggplant, tomato and chesse, did you guys made Moussaka?"

Stephen looks surprised, and Steve laughs while replying. "Yeah, Janet cooked it, you can have some but make sure to leave some for me" He adds winking at me.

My brain short-circuits again, I must be seeing things.

"Alright, good luck on the mission guys"


	6. Unexpected meetings

After eating I go to explore the city like Hank suggested, as far as I can tell is pretty similar to the New York from my world, although it has some different buildings of course, at dawn I walk to Central Park, where my senses of smell and hearing can take a break from the city.

I look at one of the trees in front of me, looks like a good place to nap a bit without being bothered, the branches are thick enough to hold me and it has a lot of leaves, so from down below it will be hard to see me.

BAMF

I take a second to make sure I'm not going to fall and I lay on the branch, I need the rest after walking this much with new legs, I close my eyes and relax after a long and stressful day.

It smells like burning flesh when I open the eyes, and the smell is quite disgusting, it makes my skin crawl, so I get up carefully, my instinct tells me not to make a sound, I need to get away, but teleporting like Kurt makes too much noise, it also smells so I'll have to phase through the bark of the tree, I don't dare to use Wanda's powers cause they're too chaotic, but I can use Pietro's speed once I'm down in the ground again.

"Hush now Shiro, that was unnecessary, it was just a cat, you burned the poor thing" The voice sounds female, and not very far away, from where I am I can see two figures, both in capes and hoods, the wind brings me their smell, one smells like fire, she's something strange though, her smell is like metallic, it confuses me.

They seem to be hiding, the taller one speaks in japanese, I don't think he's very happy if the tone in his voice is anything to go by.

She replies in the same language, she also seems a bit angry.

"Well, we have a nice lady over here" The voice surprises the three of us, a man comes near them with a pocket knife. "This is what's gonna happen, the lady comes with me, or I'll gut you"

That asshole probably didn't even heard about the guy burning the cat alive, but something in him makes me nervous, he looks TOO confident.

"My cousin won't be sharing her time with the likes of you" His voice is deadly.

"Well dude, the thing is, if you want to get out of here alive she will"

All around him the plants start moving, the tree I'm in stays but the others point their branches at the couple, this dude has some kind of plantkinesis or whatever it's called, if I could get them out of there with Kurt's teleportation it would be nice.

"I'm about to get so grounded" I sigh out loud.

BAMF

I'm just behind them, grabbing them as fast as I can before the plant crazy can react, I should thank Pietro later for his reflexes.

BAMF

We're a little bit far away, I let them go shaking my head, I still need to get accustomed to the whole thing.

"Darkholme?" The man seems impressed.

"No, this one it's not Kurt, this one is from here, her skin is not blue"

"You guys know Kurt?" I ask, they asked for Darkholme, but Kurt is Wagner, the one who's name is Darkholme, it's his mother.

"You could say that, my name is Kiri, this is my cousin Shiro, and we should probably get out of here before that dude finds us again" She points to the trees moving again, I can smell the dude, she's right he's getting close.

"Can't just burn him?"

"No, this is not our world, we can't just burn people like that" 

They start running without even waiting for me, great, I'm going to get EXTRA grounded when Rachel finds about this.

"If we get out of the park he shouldn't be able to use the trees" I suggest.

"Good, let's do that, what's your name if you're not Kurt or are related to him?"

"April, nice to meet you" Keeping up with them it's not hard, I could go faster but it wouldn't be nice. 

"You can't run away from me" The whole park comes alive, trying to trap us.

"Dude she said no, learn to take a damn hint" I reply angry.

"I usually don't take a no for answer" 

We're close to the street but the trees have become a wall, neat that I can go through them right?

"OK, hold on to me, I can get us out of here"

They don't even ask, they just grab my hands, and I phase the three of us through the trees to the street.

"That won't be enough" 

I turn around, the branches of the trees are trying to get to us, but Shiro puts himself in front of Kiri and I, raising his hand.

"This girl saved us and by my honor you won't touch my cousin or her"

He burns the branches of the trees, and unlike the tree guy, that's a mutant power, which means that now that I've seen it I can do it too.

"Shiro be careful, someone will notice" Kiri seems worried about someone looking, but the few people looking at us seem to think Shiro it's just The human torch from the fantastic four.

"You think we can get pictures with him after this?"

"I bet he's wearing that cape cause he knows he's too hot"

I shake my head, Kiri laughs when she sees my face. "You can do anything we can right?"

"Something like that" I nod, focusing on the tree guy again, he's making the trees grow a lot to be able to get to us, using the branches to move from the park to the streets, it seems as long as he's touching plants he can control them.

"I am Tapio, the God of the forest and you have angered me"

The trees now are starting to get close to the passerby people that stopped to watch what's going on.

"Alrighty people you better start leaving, this is dangerous" 

I run superfast to get a couple out of the tree's reach, which makes some react, they start running away.

"Keep getting the people out, we'll handle the trees" Says Kiri.

I nod, teleporting and running, from one group to the next, I can feel the adrenaline running through my body, this is better than the danger room, mostly cause this is real, which also scares me shittless, but I have to help, I can do it no one else can, at least no one else it's close enough.

When the few people are away I use the phone Ray gave me and I call her.

"Oh April? Did you finish your tour?"

"Ray I'm in trouble, please I think we need help"

"We? Where are you?"

"Near Central Park, a tree dude attacked me and a couple of mutants, we got out of the park but the dude it's angry, I know I messed up but I really think we need help"

"Calm down, you did good calling, I'll be there in five minutes, make sure the guy doesn't hurt anyone, specially you, after what Hank said you don't need more infirmary visits"

"OK"

"Shiro watch it" I start running to get him out of the branches reach while Kiri dodges a different one.

"You good?" I ask, Shiro laughs, now without the hood I can see he wears a white mask over his face and his whole body seems made of fire, encapsulated in a strange suit.

"Hai, thanks for your help, I'll be more careful" With that he starts burning the branches that keep coming at us.

I look at the way he uses his powers, seems like the fire it's originated in his body, that would explain the suit and the mask, the color red indicates it has too much oxigen, if the flames were blue that would mean they burn better.

When a branch goes directly for Kiri's neck I try to warn her, but she's faster, cutting it down with a flick of her wrist, with the three metallic claws that come out of her hand.

She has claws on her hands, and they are covered in metal, my brain wants to go WTF mode but I can't, I need to defend myself from the trees…

Wait a second right there, I smirk looking at my hands.

SINKT

"Oh yeah" I must look too happy right now but who can blame me?

"Now now be careful with those princess or you'll cut yourself"

Whoever that snuck up on me just got their face sliced, cause I went for a punch forgetting my hands have now bone claws poking out of them, I even yelp scared.

"What the hell?" Kiri hears me and comes running, she looks at my hands and laughs. "You cut his face right? Well done, now let's get cut some more trees"

"But" I point to the guy who scared me, he's bleeding and lying on the ground. "Shouldn't we help, I didn't wanted to-"

"He heals don't worry, and he deserves it"

I sigh and just follow her back to the fight, it seems the tree guy it's quite angry with Shiro's fire cause he's even using the pots nearby to try to harm us.

"This man is too persistent" Shiro seems even more angry.

"I am a forest God, you stupid mortals have no ide-" And he passes out, the plants go back to their usual form and the dude falls to the floor face first, Ray must be close and sent him to sleep.

"Why do you always get the fun part?" The guy who scared me comes healed, I try to apologize for the whole face thing but Kiri just punches him in the stomach.

"You asshole, where the hell were you? We lost too much time looking for you, next time you say you are going to do something just leave us out of it"

"Damn kid, you really are like your dad when it comes to not pulling punches, It's not my fault the damn thing collapsed and we appeared here alright?'

I leave them bickering and I get to Shiro who seems to be too tired.

"Shiro? Now that I think about it I should probably call you Shiro-San right? Wouldn't that be the correct way?"

He looks at me before bowing his head.

"I think I should be the one using honorifics, you helped us not even knowing us, Arigato"

"What she should do is explaining"

Ouch, that sounds like an EXTRA angry Rachel, she comes down from the Blackbird with Kurt who takes the tree dude away, a few meters behind us Kiri and the other dude stop fighting and get close, it doesn't escape me that Kiri's claws are outside still.

"Is she with you?" Yep Kiri doesn't trust much Ray.

"Yeah, Rachel is a friend, she's part of the X-men"

"Oh then we're among friends right? Good, cause we also need some explaining" Now that I can see better the dude that scared me, makes me scared for a different reason, being a nerd I just know one mutant with his powers, he can heal too, but the easiest way to recognize him is the nails, instead of human nails, he has claws like a lion, he also has fangs so yeah, I saw X-men Origins enough times to be able to recognize Sabretooth when I see him.

Can this day get anymore stressing when it comes to meeting new people?

"The only explaining you're gonna get it's my hand in your guts Creed"

"Ohhhh there's a runt here too, how're you doing runt?"

The next person to come down from the blackbird doesn't even need presentations, I mean, he's my favorite superhero, I would recognize him anywhere just by the grumpy face and disdain towards the giant on my left. But of course when the infamous adamantium claws get out it's when I have to make a great effort to keep it together, cause I'm in front of Wolverine.

"Enough, April are you ok?" Rachel seems worried and not just angry.

"Yeah I should start the apologizing round, sorry I didn't called you before and I got into trouble" I turn to Kiri "Sorry for messing up when trying to help you, I honestly didn't thought he was going to go mad" And I turn to Creed "And sorry for slicing your face and leaving you unconscious, but you shouldn't sneak up on people"

"Wait, you sliced his face?" Asks Ray, I nod "How?"

"With those" I show her my bone claws.

"I like you kid, you're on my good side now" with a smirk Logan gets closer to my hands and examines them, even trying to break them to see how well they can resist. 

"Where did you get those?"

"I saw hers, so I just did it" I say pointing at Kiri.

"That makes no sense" Says Logan "I mean, even if you saw her your body would need time to create the bone necessary, and even with my healing it's not instantaneous. Also she did what?"

Kiri comes close and bows before introducing herself.

"I am Kirika Yashida, and I am your daughter in a different world"

"Define different" Replies Rachel curious.

"In the world where I come from Apocalypse won the war against humanity and rules over america, he has the humans threatened, the X-men fought against him and finally defeated him, only for my father to become the next person elected by the celestials to carry on the extintion"

Apocalypse, I do remember that name, he's a superpowerful mutant, in fact the comics even had part of what she said in them.

"Kiri, did Erik Lensherr found the X-men in your world?" everyone turns to me when I ask, I can almost feel Ray looking in my mind where my thoughts are going.

"Yeah, he named them in honor of his best friend Charles Xavier who died to save him"

I nod looking at Rachel with a small smile.

"Age of Apocalypse, 1995, was a comic event where an alternative reality took place, they fixed it in the comics after messing up with the M'kraan crystal but I guess it's not that easy in reality"

"Honestly I don't know if I should be impressed or scared" Says Rachel.

"Who would have thought my nerd knowledge would be useful one day, if I say this to my parents they wouldn't believe me" I just look down, great they now think I'm a creep, well thank God I'm getting grounded cause after this I won't take my ass out of my room for ANYTHING.

"What are you gonna do with us?" Shiro seems cautious.

"Well first would be bringing you all to the school to make sure you are not roaming the whole place" Ray's tone seems more calm now.

"Roaming?" 

"They can't just have you going around, there's enough chaos already, it would be better to keep you in a place where they can be sure no one will attack you, also he is a problem" I explain pointing at Creed.

"Me?"

"Yup, you're bad here, like bad to the bone" I reply remembering the song, Ray chuckles while Logan looks at me like I grew a second head.

"Wait this one is not bad?"

"No" Jumps Kiri "Asshole as he is he's an X-men"

"I've seen it all, let's go back already before I get a headache" 

The only thing that makes this shit day less shit is that I get to fly on the blackbird on our way back to the school.

As soon as we're all seated, the plant guy is still sleeping, Kiri and Shiro start talking in Japanese and Logan joins them; Ray and Kurt fly the plane and I look through the window.

Without a doubt, the view from here is the best thing that happened today, wonder what I will do tomorrow.


	7. Sparring times

"Why are you here again?" I ask tired while I stich the hole in my shirt.

"You know about the party right, you are coming as my partner"

I look up, Quentin started pestering me with that damn dance party a week ago, he wants to ask one of the Cuckoo sisters, Sophie; and thinks that the best way to gain her interest is making her jealous by going to the dance with other girl. Most of the girls at the school hate his guts so he thought about asking me.

"In how many languages do you need me to say no so you finally get it? There's also the fact that I'm nor sure I'm even going to the dance in the the first place"

"What?" he seems genuinely surprised now.

"Wanda invited me to to have dinner with her and Pietro, and sorry but that seems much more interesting than seeing you mess up, and we're all old enough to handle this like adults"

The door opens and Hank comes in with a bunch of papers, he seems very happy about something.

"You won't believe what I found"

"We are finished here Quentin, when you learn to ask out a girl directly you can talk to me again"

He leaves mumbling how big of a jerk I am, I roll my eyes ignoring him while Hank starts putting the papers in my desk.

"Remember we did DNA tests to everyone we found from your world?"

I nood looking at the different piles, there are three.

"There is the people who didn't developed powers, as you can see is the biggest group, most of them are also quite scared of the situation and think they're hallucinating; next up we have ten new Inhumans, the plant dude as you called him that attacked you in Central Park it's one of them, Black Bolt it's already dealing with them, then we have only three mutants, we were able to notice your DNA is similar to Calvin Rankin, or Mimic, the other two mutants are actually descendants of the same member of the Hellfire club,Selene"

"How similar it's my DNA?"

"He probably was your grandfather, why?"

"My mom's biological dad died when she was little so I never knew him, so he was the only possible option to be a mutant, but it makes no sense that he's my grandfather if he fought you guys"

"It seems time flows differently between the different earths"

I sigh while pinching my nose, this is again too much, thinking is getting dangerous again.

"I need to hit something see you later, and thanks for telling me"

I just phase through the floor to the lower level. Once outside I walk to my tree, it's not my tree but it's where I like to go when I need to calm down.

"Deep breathes" I remind myself before punching the tree.

I feel bad for the poor three but I need to stop thinking about the repercussions of what Hank said about time working differently, I've been here for a month already and no one knows when or if we can go back or what will happen if we do go back..

"And they say I am the brute"

I exhale all the air tired, focusing on the tree, poor thing has a hole, I close it using healing powers.

"Kiri already let you as my babysitter?"

Creed nods, Kiri doesn't trust most people here but she's always looking out for me, and when she's not around she sends Shiro or Creed to do it.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself you know"

"Come on you can't even throw a punch properly, I know it"

I just look at him angry, he has this thing where he seems to enjoy bothering everyone, he and Logan had the biggest fight two days ago cause he stole the bike Scott got Logan for his birthday, surprisingly they also started laughing in the middle of the fight and went drinking, so I guess that is his way to make friends… I guess? 

"If I remember correctly I left you on the floor"

"Nah, you teared my eye away that's why I got disoriented"

I look at him expecting him to joke, but he seems to be serious.

"Oh crap, didn't realized it sorry, it wasn't my intention"

"Don't apologize for that" He laughs, he is crazy, who would laugh at that?

"Alright what the hell are you doing here? if you just wanted to laugh at me you can leave"

"Easy, the kid asked me to look for you and flambee when she's not around but I also got asked to teach you to at least throw a decent punch by baby red"

"You're lying, Ray knows I've been training with the Avengers, try again, what are you doing here?"

He looks grumpy now, which is a very interesting thing cause he looks a bit like Logan now.

"Alright, I lost a bet with the kid and now I have to deal with teaching you to fight, can we ignore it? Or I can make you forget by opening your guts you know?"

Now that's more plausible, he probably doesn't want to deal with a weakling like me that starts screaming when sees her legs healing on their own.

"No need to threat me, I get it. What's wrong with my punches anyway?"

"Well, you aren't very strong so if you want them to be effective you should rotate the whole body so the momentum is bigger. But honestly, the disappointing part it's that you are punching things"

"What should I do? Kick them? I know my legs are stronger bu-"

"That's not what I mean miss elegance, you can literally use ANYTHING to fight and you use the basics? what are they teaching you?"

"Oh you mean telekinesis and such?" Now that he mentions it I can use Bobby's powers over ice for example.

"For example yes, but you should also be able to defend yourself in hand to hand combat proficiently, that's what I can teach you, but we won't be punching things here, we'll slash them" The smile on his face it's terrifying, all the fangs on display while he shows his claws.

I nod trying not to run away scared.

"So I get to be a catwoman?"

"Yes and no, the idea is you get accustomed to all the claws you have going on there, the more weapons you have the better"

"You mean if I'm the weapon it's better"

"Come on Princess it will be fun, you'll get more stress relief than with the poor tree"

I sigh, I do want to kick something and it seems better than the soft training Steve and Pietro have being doing with me.

"Alright, where do I start?"

He makes me get my own claws and deal with them.

"This is such a bad idea…" I say looking at my hands, these things could poke an eye out.

"You can heal right? Then don't sweat it"

"I actually don't like the whole healing thing" I reply while I look at the claws and I fight with the fangs trying not to bite myself.

"Eh? Explain that"

"The day I met you, Kiri and Shiro was actually the day I found about the healing, I broke both my legs after a… let's call it an explosion; I even had the fibula picking out and suddenly the gash starts healing on its own… it was scary, but when they had to break them again to set them in the right position I was ready to snap at the doctor helping me, it was terrifying" 

"First healing it's always like that, so get over it, what you felt it's the berserker rage, and I think we should work on that too" 

"Great, I get stuck with the bad mutation that gives me instantaneous berserk mode, of all the damn mutations…." I frown grumpy "it's not fair"

"Sorry to disappoint but life isn't fair, now the berserker rage it's kinda tricky to deal with, but the fastest way it's learning to recognize it, your vision gets red and your mind goes to kill mode, how did you snap out of it?"

I think about it for a minute, he doesn't press on it waiting patiently while I recall the last month's incident.

"Well I'm not a violent person so when my brain was asking me to break his neck… it was quite the scare"

"Very good, that's a beginning, I think we can get to the funny part of the training now"

"You mean slicing your face again?"

"Yup. But only if you can hit me of course"

I make like I'm going to hit him on the right side but teleport to the left in the last second, but he was expecting it so I get punched on the stomach, it hurts but I'm sure it should hurt more.

"How?"

"I raised a teleporter, no offense but you have NOTHING on her"

Shit I forgot about Blink; alright plan B.

If teleporting won't work, speed might be the way, so I start running faster than a regular human, I get to scratch the left shoulder, but I barely leave a mark, I phase through his right hand just as it closes, I smile proud.

"First blood for you, but try a bit harder"

Holy crap he just tried to tackle me, I need to move faster, I need to be more agile, I need to anticipate, and I also need to stop enjoying this as much as I am.

I get another hit, this one in the side of the head, I lose balance and fall to the ground, everything it's blurry but when something comes towards me I slash at it instinctively, the smell of blood reaches my nose, shaking my head a bit, suddenly I can hear too much: music somewhere, voices chatting, it's overwhelming, but the smell it's even worst, I smell blood again and I jump back to stay away, I can smell the trees, the chocolate cake on the kitchen, I smell clean clothes and cologne, I smell sulfur and water, blood and leather, jasmine and black tea.

I hiss when something comes too close to my head, I throw a punch up, I feel the bones ripping my skin, the pain makes my head a bit clearer, I try to teleport away but it seems I can't. It's too much so I cover my ears with my hands while I hear myself growl, I close my eyes trying to ground myself in the whirlwind of sensations.

Through the hands I can still hear voices but I can't understand, I'm just trying to make it stop, and then…. cold, cold and blessed silence.

Well almost silence, I can hear something, wait not something; someone, the rhythmic sounds are breathings, I know that..

I finally open my eyes.

"Hey you ok?" I look around, Creed's still here, he's staying away, we're inside an ice dome, so perfect in shape Bobby had to made it.

"Ice?" My voice sounds a bit raspy, I still have fangs and my hands look like shit, covered in blood and with bony claws poking out of one.

"It's good to keep sounds out" When I look at him, he looks like shit now, he even has a hole in the jaw and a couple of already closed wounds in the neck, I did hit him, but I don't feel very happy about it.

"We should look a way to be able to do this without me opening holes in your face, it's not nice"

He snickers a bit before laughing his ass off, quite loudly for my enhanced hearing, I grin a bit angry.

"Sorry, I just" He's crying of laughter, I would throw a ball of snow at him if I could, so disrespectful "I think it's the first time someone apologizes TWICE after kicking my face"

"That you can heal doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, I don't like hurting others"

"Nah, you were having fun, the problem is you are uncomfortable with hurting others, but you do have a better control over this than I thought, you should be proud"

"How do you deal with the smells and sounds? They weren't like this before"

That seems to interest him, his whole posture changes, his eyes narrow, and his heart rate goes faster.

"How? You told Kiri we were the first healing mutants you knew"

I nod.

"That I can remember, Hank thinks I saw one during the Shift but I can't remember it so we don't know who that was"

The whole dome shakes and a very unpleasant noise makes me cover my ears again.

"What an idiot I told Drake to call the ghost girl" He definitely looks like Logan when angry, well he looks like a big grumpy bear, giving me some advice before sifting close and covering his own ears "Choose one sound to focus, same with the smells"

The sound repeats again, I focus on my heartbeat, again the dome shakes till it shatters, ice crumbling on us, that looks like very heavy ice, coming down.

BAMF

I start coughing when Kurt gets us out of the dome, his smoke smells TOO bad now, pure sulphuric smell killing me.

"Sorry mein freund" He helps me up, I focus on his smell, it's less unpleasant than the smoke, but what really helps me it's the fuzzy feeling of his hands while he pets my head, his tail makes a swishing noise rhythmic and relaxing.

"It's ok. Danke Kurt"

"Ohh a bit of german, Bitte" He smiles and winks at me while I hear a horrific sound behind us.

It's the sound of bones breaking. 


	8. NOW WHAT?!

Turns out that the Avengers came to visit and of course when Steve heard Bobby saying I was fighting Creed he basically got on avenger mode and broke his skull with the shield, the thing got quite ugly till Logan got us all "Grounded" which means we all sit down while he tells us how disappointing it is that the adults act worse than the kids.

After that it was decided that I would get serious training, but under strict supervision of a 'responsible' adult, meaning Ray, Kurt or Hank when on the school and Carol, Wanda or Janet when on the Avengers tower.

Which leads into the current problem, who's supposed to be the responsible adult when I'm in the middle of a family feud among three different healing mutants while outside of the school.

I went out with Kiri to the city to have some garbage food as Shiro calls it, Laura Kinney, a clone of Logan came with us, to get to know her new sister better, and in theory I am the one that should remind them not to do anything stupid. But hey I didn't asked to be attacked by the damn brotherhood of evil mutants.

"Can't you guys leave this for another day? I want to eat" I whine tired.

"I don't want to agree with her but come on guys, either fight or not but just do something" Toad looks as bored as me, I mean they have been at this staring contest for what? fifteen minutes?

"We can go as soon as this idiot gets on his head that we are better than him" 

I just groan getting in the middle of the staring contest, looking at the three of them.

"There's another way, we eat and then you fight afterwards ok?"

"You really are hungry" Kiri smiles a bit.

"I just did a full agility run with Kurt, I need food" 

"Alright but I choose the food"

We all turn to look at the dumbass who started this, Logan's son Daken, he's bad now.

"Sure but just don't say sushi" Laura sighs. "I think we need real food here"

"Who wants ramen?"

He's definitely crazy, but we all just follow him, Kiri says something in Japanese and he answers back, something tells me they started insulting each other.

"Is he like this all the time?" I ask Laura

"He just wants attention, last Christmas he entered the school to steal my gift from Logan, he gave it back cause there was no way he could fit on that shirt"

I can't help but laugh trying to imagine him with a girl's shirt.

"Be good to your big brother" He says 

"Be good to us you asshole"

I guess this is how siblings behave when you are all immortal idiots, I like it.

"What do you want to eat?" Kiri asks when we sit on the restaurant Daken brought us into, Toad gave up following us when it was clear there wasn't going to be a fight.

I look at the menu, it's on Japanese, I recognize some of the basic symbols but that's all.

"Don't know, can't read this" 

"Neither can I" Laughs Laura "But I know I want yakisoba"

"Don't worry I got you imoto. Pork, Chicken or Beef?" Asks Daken

"Pork" I reply

"She's not sister" Says Laura confused

"No? I just assumed she also was"

"She is sister" Kiri frowns half angry while I just blink surprised that they are having that conversation while I'm here.

Laura and Kiri look at each other calmly before the first one nods.

"She is sister then"

"Good, that means we all can have a nice time while eating. Give me a sec while I order the food, no interesting talks without me"

"What just happened?" I ask completely confused.

"Well you see, we are not normal, so we don't have the same rules for what makes a family that normal people has, Kiri considers you her sister, so now you are our sister too"

"For real?"

"Yeah, and it comes with a bunch of advantages, you get stressing stating contests but also if you need help you can always call any of us and we'll be there, You also get that insufferable idiot as the big brother that ruins your dating life"

"It's not my fault that you don't have a dating life" Daken sits again and smirks evil "It's not my fault either that your taste in men is bad"

"And yours is better?"

"You guys have dating lives?" Asks Kiri unimpressed.

"You don't?"

"My world is a shithole where the biggest bastard is our father, I barely have a life"

"Alright what about you then?" He asks me.

"Don't have a dating life either" I shrug my shoulders.

"I have an excuse, what is yours?"

"I suck at connecting with people? I mean I'm a nerd that likes superhero movies and studies the life of dead things"

"You study what?"

"I'm a biologist, I was getting ready to be an specialist in recently extinct species"

"Take a look at that, we're a bunch of brutes and you're a smart girl, I'm surprised the fantastic Four haven't adopted you already for the future foundation."

"I'm not smart enough for that" I say shaking my head while the food arrives.

Kiri explains the dishes to me, she's having Tonkotsu, Laura's enjoying her yakisoba, Daken got Yakitori and I get to try Tonkatsu.

"First time eating with chopsticks?" Asks Laura when she sees me struggling.

"I ate with them once, but I'm not accustomed, just give me a moment, I'll make it"

I look carefully at how Kiri manipulates the chopsticks before trying myself, once I get the rhythm I have no problem.

"Nice"

"So are we really going to fight?" Asks Kiri.

"Naah, it's just a front, I needed to get rid of Toad, playing double spy it's hard, Mystique doesn't trust me much so I usually have that guy on my back"

Wait what? Double spy? What kind of crazy shit did I get myself into?

"Won't she get angry when he comes back and tells her you've been with us?" I ask worried

"Then she should explain when she tries to speak with Nightcrawler to the rest, soooo take it easy and tell me the good stuff, I heard the Avengers had quite the fun at the school"

"Oh you mean last week? I wasn't there" Laura smiles looking at me.

"Aww, I wanted to know what happened"

"Captain America broke a skull" I say before drinking a bit.

"Sorry, he did what now?"

"Wait till you hear the whole story" Laura is having the time of her life seeing her brother look this surprised.

"Now you really have to tell me everything"

"Alright, my power allows me to copy another mutant's power once I see it in action, but the thing is I was getting quite nervous about the whole we don't know how to get you back yet so I started punching a tree to focus on something else"

"As one does when they are stressed" Cuts Kiri smiling.

"When I've been at it for a bit Creed comes in and-"

"Wait, are thinking of the same dude? For real? And dad hasn't killed him yet?"

"He comes from my world, a pain in the ass but not a villain"

"I've seen all, go on I need to hear the rest"

"Anyway he comes in and says he an teach me to fight for real, the thing is that my enhanced senses kicked in in the middle of it and I even fractured his jaw bone, I was getting a sensory oversimulation so Bobby got us in an ice dome while I get myself together, suddenly the dome breaks, Kurt gets us out and next thing I know Steve it's breaking a skull with the shield, Creed just starts fighting him and poor Kurt and I were like… yeah not getting in that fight, Logan had to come in and sit us all down like little kids"

"Man I didn't knew the whole thing" Laughs Laura.

At the end the four of us laugh when I show them the whole thing with telepathy.

"My God dad is so angry, he's about to pop a vein"

"Look at poor Kurt he's like but I have done nothing"

We're still laughing when we leave the restaurant, but suddenly Kiri stops laughing and gets serious as hell.

"What's wrong?"

"I smell someone who shouldn't be here"

We follow her through a lot of back alleys till we run into Scott Summers, I jump in front of him before Kiri gets the claws out.

"Nope, wait"

"What? I'm getting his head" claws are out now.

"He's good here" I don't move.

"She's right" Adds Laura trying to calm her down, she even gets her by the arm and leads her away.

"Breathing is good for your head" Daken patts my head, before talking to Scott. "Hey Summers, good to see you here, you know my sisters?"

"Sisters?"

"Well, dimensional stuff happened" Something in that answer makes me nervous, I can feel myself getting uneasy, but why?

Ohhhh wait Daken has pheromones, he can alter someone with those, I guess that explains why Laura and Kiri aren't back, they also noticed something bad.

"Yeah, I noticed something happened"

"How is Alex by the way?"

"He's good"

Now I get why, that's not Scott, Alex is one of the people who disappeared during the Shift, that is not Scott, but how did they reproduce his smell good enough to fool Kiri?

"Who are you?" I ask after freezing their feet to the ground.

The false Scott looks at me and smiles, a soft smile that confuses me.

"I am not Mystique if that's what worries you"

"Then who are you? That you are not the Mystique from this world doesn't mean you are good" Replies Daken serious, his own claws out.

I find Kiri's mind, she and Laura are hiding to jump on top of the shapeshifter when needed, I connect all four of us telepathically.

" _ How did you know it wasn't Summers?" _ Kiri asks

" _ Scott wouldn't come without warning and the glasses are the wrong shade of red. But asking for Alex was a good one" _

_ "I have my brilliant moments too, I liked the freezing though" _

" _ They would have to rip the soles of the feet if they want to leave _ " I reply proud of myself for that idea.

"Why should I answer that question when I don't know who asks it?" 

"Why are you here?" I inquire staring holes in them, it's obvious they don't want us to know who they are.

"For you"

Wait what?

" _ You know a shapeshifter?" _ Laura asks confused.

" _ No _ " I reply.

"I do not know you" I say out loud, "So again who are you and why are you here"

"I know you, and I'm here cause I love you"

CREEP ALERT, CREEP ALERT, SOUND OFF THE CREEP ALERT.

" _ Would you get angry if I start running away _ " I ask scared

" _ Relax, we're with you _ "

I don't even know what to say, their gaze it's on me, intense and unwavering.

"You lie very bad" Daken gives one step closer to them, with me behind him.

"I don't lie, I love her, I loved her in another world and I love her in this one, that's the truth"

"Another world?"

"All of this already happened, another you, another Shift, it probably will happen again, a never ending cycle of us moving through realities. The you I know probably wasn't moved from our world cause she protected herself and her family, but I just appeared here, so much it's the same here, even you, so similar, yet a bit different. Regardless I love you, like I loved her"

If I wasn't scared before now I am.

"I'm assuming she didn't like you if she didn't protected you" Mocks Daken with a cruel smile.

The false Scott looks down, hurt.

"She didn't, she preferred another, yet I never stopped loving her, and now I have another opportunity, and-"

"What's my favorite color?" my voice comes out unexpectedly, weak and shaking but I speak nonetheless. Both the false Scott and Daken turn at my question. "You say you know me. What is my favorite color? What's my favorite book? What's my favorite animal? Do you know my favorite flower?"

"Purple, the chronicles of Narnia, wolves and tulips"

I shake my head.

"Only one of those is correct. You don't know me" I say it more for myself.

"Then why don't you tell me where I was wrong?"

"Cause it seems pretty obvious she's not interested, man you really handle rejection bad"

" _ Someone's coming, we should just leave them there and leave _ " Says Laura smelling someone.

" _ Good plan, wait there _ " I reply, I need to get out of here fast before I get paranoid.

Daken gives a step back so I can teleport him with me to the hiding spot and pick up the girls.

We are far from the alley now, but I'm still shaken. Who was that? and what do they really want?

"April?" I turn to look at Laura. "Are you ok? You are too pale"

"Well I'm very close to get too nervous to function, so right now I'm OK but… I don't know how much my mind can handle this"

"Get us to the school, Can you do that?" Asks Daken softly, like I'm a little kid.

I nod, it's a bit far and I'll need some in between jumps but I can do it.

"You're coming too?" Kiri seems confused.

"Yeah, the brotherhood can wait, we have a shapeshifter that's better than Mystique and no one even knows them, this takes priority"


	9. Small talk

When we arrive at the school I'm so close to starting a screaming concert that Remy gets one of his cats and sits me on a chair with the animal on my lap to keep me a bit distracted while the rest explain what happened. 

"No wonder she's like this" Ray shakes her head looking at me worried "I would suggest you take a small nap and relax while we warn everyone of a second shapeshifter."

"Are you suggesting to put her to sleep now?"

The owner of the voice it's a woman, she appears out of nowhere, blond and drop dead gorgeous, I can already feel her reading my mind the moment she comes in, I don't like that.

I can't help a small growl while I block her out of my head, the reaction makes her smile.

"Emma, please don't do that" For the second time in less than an hour I find myself face to face with Scott Summers, but Ray it's smiling and saying hi, so this is the real one, it's curious, his smell is indeed similar to the shapeshifter.

"I just wanted to see if she is as fast as I heard, she is blocking me out already, I guess I could break her barrier if I wanted but it's not bad for someone who's not a real telepath" She stops her telepathy and smiles politely. "Nice to meet you, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Emma Frost"

"I know" I reply petting the cat a bit before introducing myself.

"Rachel mentioned you encountered a shapeshifter trying to pose as me, and that they were good enough to even recreate my smell to a certain degree"

Kiri is frowning but nods.

"While it's true the smell it's a bit different, it's similar enough to fool our senses if we haven't been in recent contact with the person they're imitating"

"Illyana, come here and close the portal, this is going to be long" The portal they came through starts closing after Magik comes through, she smiles at all of us and goes on her way without saying more.

"We need to find them again to know what they're up to" Says Emma.

"We have an all hands on deck situation here, Ray please call the Avengers tower, who knows what they're planning next, the fantastic Four should also be warned" Scott turns to look at me with a small smile "In the meantime, I think this young lady should relax a bit, mind to come with me?"

I nod, leaving the cat alone, Ollie purrs and rubs himself against my legs before leaving to sit on the chair I was.

"Don't be late to the meeting dear" 

"Don't worry Emma" He smiles and guides me to the backyard, under one of the trees and sits down.

We stay in silence for a bit, in those minutes I can feel myself relaxing a bit, the breeze is gentle on my skin, the sounds of birds are happy, if I focus a bit I can hear someone blasting on Lady Gaga, probably one of the kids, I also hear someone whistle Disney music, I can smell the cakes Kitty likes to make and some pizza, I can smell the flowers on the entrance, when I realize I closed my eyes I open them, Scott is looking at me curious.

"Are you feeling better?" 

"Yes, thanks"

"Ray mentioned that you ran into a double of mine, would you show them to me?"

I nod again, entering in his mind carefully and showing him the memory, it makes my skin crawl just to remember the way the shapeshifter spoke of me.

"I honestly like the question moment"

"Sorry?" I lift my head to look at him, he's grinning, a mischievous look in his eyes behind red ruby glasses.

"I think the way you made clear they don't know you, it's actually a smart movement, even if you just did it for your own sanity, you are also showing your own agency. Also I think it's perfectly normal to be this disturbed after an encounter of this kind, specially after hearing there are more universes that you exist on"

"The multiple universes theory does not bother that much. In my world it's believed to be plausible, just that we can't access them. The fact that another me already got in another version of this universe and she got to hang out with a different version of you all, it's not what make my skin crawl either, nor the fact that she basically stayed there and formed a family, no, what makes me nervous is the possibility that they started this whole thing just to get to me after the other April told them she preferred someone else. What makes me scared is the lengths they would go just to get to me"

He nods in silence, it's a comfortable silence, when he speaks again he gets up and offers me his help to do the same.

"In my opinion that only means we have to find to what lengths you are ready to go to prove them wrong, don't we?"

I can't help but smile. I think I can do that. I follow him smiling to the school, already full of heroes.

"Rookie, I heard you had a bad day" Pietro and Wanda come in practically running, she gives me one of her hugs, she gives warm and soft hugs, and I feel much better now, probably a relaxing spell but I don't care much.

"It was good till a shapeshifter fucked it" I reply, he smiles shaking his head.

"LANGUAGE!!" He screams making a face like the scream painting; and I can't help but laugh with Wanda at his face.

"For the love of God shut up, you scream too much" Says Steve hitting him in the arm, probably tired of dealing with him, he turns to me, he looks worried, he always looks worried when something out of the normal happens. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just a creep, nothing I can't deal with" I smile, I'm more certain that I can handle this after speaking with Scott.

"Alright, we are gonna start the reunion, the school it's protected against telepathic attacks so we are sure here." 

Under normal circumstances, I would never be in this kind of meeting, but I'm here to show the memory of the shapeshifter, I hope afterwards I can leave, I don't mind a small nap or some more relaxing time in my room.

I show them the memory and they let me go on my way to my room, I put on the headphones, right before I turn on the music I hear a knock on the door, when I open it Shiro brings me a cup of tea.

"Thanks a lot Shiro" I smile while taking the warm cup.

"We will be in the next room if you need anything, please call for us if you do not wish to be alone"

I smile about to cry, they're all too nice to me.

"Thanks so much, I think I need to be alone for a moment, but if I need someone to share this with I'll be in a second"

He nods and leaves, I close the door and I drink a bit of the tea before lying in the bed, it's jasmine tea, one of my favorites.

I stay in bed with the headphones on, listening to some music without paying much attention, thinking about everything everyone said to me, and Scott it's right, I just have to prove I'm not that other me, I am ME. And if that creep thinks they're gonna impress me or something they are wrong, I can only keep going and show everyone how I deal with stuff my way, I am not the other me, I am me, even if she has my name and my face we're not the same, and I'm going to prove it, by being me.

I get up from the bed and finish the tea, it makes me feel more relaxed, yaay for my stubborn idiot self

I get up and out of the room, before I knock on the door on the next room, Kiri opens the door and drgags me inside.

"We need help and only you can help us"

She makes me sit on the bed and I look around, Kurt it's hanging down from the lamp, Rogue it's sitting on the table looking quite distressed, Laura sits on the floor by Daken's side and Shiro is by the window.

"What's going on?" I ask confused.

"You know about all the different universes so you'll help me by telling them that I'm right"

"Kiri, I don't know all the universes" 

"just tell us if she's making the stuff up" Says Daken. 

I roll my eyes and nod. "alright"

"Good, like I was saying McCoy is evil there, but like scaringly evil, we're talking about human experimentation levels of evil

"Hank? As in blue and fluffy Hank?" Laura seems surprised.

"He and the Summers brothers work for mister Sinister" I add, which makes Kurt literally fall from the lamp.

"Wait a moment, all three of them are bad? Scott, Alex and Hank? How the hell do you even have X-men?"

"Magneto founded them after the death of the professor"

"Alright your world takes the cake on how shitty it is" Says Rogue "But for real did I have a kid?"

I look at Kiri surprised, can't believe she started with that.

"Yeah, Charles Lehnsherr, cause Magneto is the dad"

We all stay in silence while she processes it. She just nods after some moments.

"That's the craziest shit ever, and if you all want to live you will forget about it, we're not talking more about it" She seems a bit conflicted, I guess it has to be quite crazy to find out you had a kid with someone you don't like very much. "And please don't say more about him, don't want to know what happened"

"What about me?" Asks Kurt, the movement of his tail shows he's excited about the possible answer.

"Well, you have a better relationship with your mom than here, but not much better" Replies Shiro before Kiri can answer, I think he's trying to get her not to mess it more.

"No one is gonna ask how dad became the biggest bastard ever?" Asks Laura with a small smile "I mean, if we had to guess who would go over to the dark side I would have said other people before him"

"I guess spending ten years in a spaceship under the control of the celestials can be a bit overwhelming even to the best of us" I reply raising my shoulders. "although I'm happy it didn't went like in the comics…"

"Why?"

"Last time I saw him in a comic he fried Kiri and the other Logan went berserk trying to kill him" 

"Wow, for real? Why there was two of him?"

"Cause the one from the normal time line was searching for a death seed for Arcangel who was becoming Apocalypse junior so he went to your time-line to get it and in the meantime they got to see you all, turns out bad Logan had the seed and captured Jean so TLDR you end up dead and they leave with the seed by pure luck, later they need help with Arcangel, dark beast, evil Bobby and some other dudes so some people from your world came to the normal timeline"

"Alright I want to know who wanted to help after that" Says Rogue "cause that sounds like one hell of a fight"

"If I remember correctly, Shiro was there, he actually blows himself up trying to keep everyone safe, Jean saved the day by getting Psylocke back to her normal self and even got some Phoenix action by kicking Warren, let's see what else, Oh yeah Kurt was there too, kicking ass too, he actually stayed in that timeline and messed up a bit later, but I'm getting of the tracks" I stop myself before I start rambling and I take a second to put the ideas in order using the fingers to count who was on the panels of the comics. "Wild child was there too, and he died too"

"What a shit comic, everyone dies or what?" Asks Daken surprised.

"You actually die some chapters later so yeah almost everyone dies in that run. Anyway Wild child dies and the only two that get back to your timeline are Jean and Creed, which it's a bit depressing cause later both lose their powers by some magic mambo jumbo"

"Remind me never to ask again what happens in alternative realities, it's very depressing" Rogue shakes her head.

"If it's any consolation in the movies you look very pretty" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"WAIT!!! There's movies? Now we're talking about it" That seems more interesting to Daken that the depressed death comics, can't blame him though.

"Yeah, you're not on them"

"Fuck!"


	10. Crumbling pieces

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I let my mind empty, relaxing all the muscles on my body while Ray reminds us of the mission we're about to start.

They allowed me to come to this mission cause it's a rescue mission, the idea is that I act like a second Kitty or Kurt to get people out of the possible danger, what can go wrong? during the last month I had some extra training with Scott and Emma and even learned to do teleporting disks like Illyana.

"Remember, these people will be scared so please react calmly and don't scream back at them, that goes for you Kiri"

"Sorry I screamed back at that old lady that time, I wasn't expecting her to be possessed alright?"

I can't help but chuckle at the memory, Kurt also laughs.

"This should be easy for you Mädchen, that's why you are here"

A gas explosion blew up a couple of blocks and the amount of people in need of help made the police call out the big guns.

Truth be told the place looks completely demolished; smoke and rubble, debris and people screaming when they find any survivors.

"April and Kiri will follow this team of paramedics and help them locate and get people out, you have some first response formation so that will help you work faster"

We follow the team to a part of the building where it seems the higher floor collapsed on top of the lower one leaving a small gap where a dog is marking the smell of a person, I kneel in front of the dog and pat his head.

"Good boy, you did great, now is our turn" I turn to look at Kiri, she nods while I sniff the air a bit. "I smell two different smells, maybe three, I'm not sure, it's a bit confusing sorry"

"It's ok. You have less experience. Now let's try to get them out."

I phase through the debris carefully, I don't want to make any big movement in case the whole structure collapses.

Three meters under the ground level I find three persons in a small hole, two females and a male it looks like, he's in bad shape with a beam impaling his torso, the little girl looks like she's eight or so, the other one it's a teenager with black hair, she shields the other girl when they see me.

"Oh, a phaser, that's lucky for you Jimmy"

"Yeah sure" By the face he's making he's in excruciating pain, and honestly I don't want to even imagine it. "Get them out first, they're easier to get--" He starts coughing blood. I need to be fast.

"Alright don't talk, I'll get the girls out and then get you out"

I grab the girls and phase us all back to the surface before getting down again, I'm gonna need a bit more of light though so I also get a flashlight.

"I'm back, did you miss me?" 

I turn on the flashlight and take a good look at him, it seems he's keeping the beam from collapsing and bringing down the rest of the structure, a valiant effort to keep the girls safe, his heart it's starting to give up probably cause the blood in the lugs, I enter his mind so he doesn't have to speak.

_ "Hi, my name it's April and I'm going to take you out, but I need you to be awake ok?" _

_ "Jimmy, you shouldn't worry about the pain, it's an old friend, but if I get out the weight will crush us" _

His mind it's all over the place, even if he's accustomed to pain, this is too much, his muscles will give up in any moment, the adrenaline rush it's probably gone, but if I take the beam without extreme care he's gonna bleed to death, I need to phase us back to the surface while I heal him… I've never tried to combine powers like this before. I need to warn everyone up there so they are ready to help in case I'm not fast enough.

_ "Kiri? We might have a small problem, if I get him up he might bleed out, so I'm going to heal him and phase through the debris at the same time, but I want the medics to be ready in case I can't do it all, tell them he has a protrusion wound, with possible lung puncture, we're gonna need some 0- blood, but if they don't have I can donate some" _

I disconnect the pain receptors of the boy.

_ "I disconnected your pain sensitivity while I get you out, but I seriously need you to stay awake ok?" _

_ "Sure, I hope we can make it out though" _

I hold him close and take a deep breath, I pull us up through the beam, I can feel the blood so I start healing while the hole collapses, I start sweating with the effort of keeping us incorporeal while healing such a wound.

I get him out all the way, my feet gets trapped though, the medics take him away, I'm on complete shock, the pain it's so much worst than I expected when I thought of what could go wrong during phasing.

"Kitty! Here!" That's Steve? What's he doing here? 

My brain it's trying to stay sane while my leg is in so much pain it basically makes me think for a second that I should cut my feet just to stop the pain, it's scary as hell.

_ "Now now. Remember little one, fear is the mind-killer" _ I don't know the voice but it has to be a powerful telepath to be able to go through my defenses, or it might be that I don't have defenses right now. " _ Fear is the little death.. You know the words right?" _

"Oh dear, hang in there" Kitty looks a bit worried, I guess it's cause someone like her would only have to worry about the feet being crushed once, but someone like me who heals almost instantly.. yeah.

She gets me out of the debris, and Steve picks me up to carry me to the nearest ambulance, now that my feet can heal without being broken again I can think a bit more clearly.

"Steve put me down, I have-"

"You have to stay away for a moment, you broke your feet, you are in no condition to help others till you can walk again"

"Aye Aye Cap but that's not what I was trying to say"

He stops dead in his tracks to look down at me.

"Oh… What do you wanted to say?"

"I have to sit and make sure the bones are growing correctly, remember last time my bones healed bad?"

He nods and sits me in a pile of debris, I start taking out the boot with a grimace of pain.

"Wait let me help" 

"Sure? It won't be pretty?"

"It's not the first time I see a broken bone" He replies getting out the boot carefully. "It's not even the first time I see your broken bones, I have a good stomach"

The sight it's grueling, my toes are mashed up and the bones are growing in strange angles, I use my telekinesis to force the bones in the correct position, which let me tell you HURTS LIKE HELL, I can feel the tears running down my face but I just keep the foot in the correct position, I wonder who that mysterious voice was though, a telepath no doubt, but not one I know.

"Are you feeling better?" 

"Yeah, I think I can go back now"

Steve looks so serious for a second it scares me, something dark shines in his eyes, his voice it's low and dangerous.

"You are not going back, you're in no condition of getting back to a dangerous situation like that one again"

That makes me frown, my rebel side showing up in a very bad time.

"What? Who do you think you are to say that to me?" 

"You're still weak to get back, it's dangerous for someone like you-"

"Someone like me?" My voice drips venom now, I can even feel the fangs starting to poke out of my mouth. "It is cause I'm not from here, cause I'm younger, or cause I'm a girl?" 

He frowns, like he just realized what he said, but I don't care, I just teleport back to where I was before.

"What in the hell was that?" Kiri looks at me worried, she probably heard it.

"Nothing important. How is everything here going?" I ask looking around, but it seems she doesn't want to let it go, cause she even holds my arm.

"Nothing important? One, you just ruined a bet we had going on about how long would take for you two to end together, and two you screamed at Captain America while looking like an angry puma"

"The ones in that bet are going to die, and if I had to look like a big cat I would be a tiger, they're my favorites" I shrug my shoulders.

"You need to stop hanging out with them" Replies Kitty coming closer.

"It's not my fault he's been a rude asshole"

"Come on you can't call Captain America a rude asshole"

"She's right though" 

The tree of us turn around when we hear Logan's voice, which it's a bit strange cause he was supposed to be on his own mission somewhere else.

"What?" I ask confused.

"That's a rude asshole, Steve would never behave like that, lately he's been acting weird, EXTREMELY weird, for example, all the times she goes to the Avengers tower he's there, he also was very adamant to not let Maximoff train her alone, and it's not just that, he has been ignoring Ian like he doesn't exist, and Ian himself says that Steve sent him on a mission before the Shift and now it seems like he doesn't remember anything"

"I have a bad feeling about this" 

"Easy kid" He headpats me a couple of times. He looks even more scary than Steve a moment ago. "You did good, now let the adults handle this, just go back to the school without stopping"

I nod and teleport back to the school, to my surprise Hank and Rogue are outside, almost waiting for me.

"Good to see you're ok April, Logan called the school and said you were having a bad time, and that he might need backup, would you be so kind as to open a portal to where he is?"

I nod and open the portal immediately, they go through and I stay just looking to the place where it was for a second, something is nagging me at the back of my head, something it's about to go bad, I can feel it, but I can't leave the school.

"Something wrong?" Shiro asks me worried, I nod.

"I have a bad feeling about this, I can feel something it's extra wrong but I can't say what it is, I'm feeling like I'm going to go mad, I even hear voices"

"Come with me" 

I follow in silence to the kitchen, when we get close I can hear noise, someone seems to be putting the whole place upside down, it smells like chocolate and orange, I can also smell the heat coming out of the oven.

"Didn't Kitty leave a cake on the oven for later?" I ask Shiro confused.

There's something else I can smell now that I'm close, I smell two people, I know one of the smells, but the other is completely unknown, it's familiar to other I'm very familiar with but I'm not gonna risk it.

" _ Shiro there's someone I don't know there, we should be careful _ " I explain in his mind, to my surprise he just laughs it off.

"Don't jump into conclusions my friend, she won't hurt us"

He just gets on and opens the door, inside the kitchen, trying to get a cake out of the oven it's Jean Grey.

It's the Jean belonging to Kiri's timeline, otherwise she wouldn't feel that comfortable raiding a kitchen with Creed.

"Should I worry?" I ask when I see her basically burning the tip of her fingers to get the cake.

"We don't have cakes in our world, we don't even have soda" Explains Creed shaking his head.

"You don't have cakes? Can't you make cakes?"

"Can you make cakes with only butter eggs and sugar Princess?"

It's a challenge, I smile devilishly, he's in for a tasty surprise.

"If I make it you will have to-" I stop to think about something to make him do.

"If she makes it you'll have to help her cook for a week" Jean replies with a small smile, she's probably seeing in my head what I'm planning. "If she can't do it she'll be your sparring partner for a week"

Thank God I can win this easy, I don't want to have to spar with him for a week, I would end up a killing machine… would that be bad though?

"I'm in, give me a bowl"


	11. Keep holding on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing. The song at thee end of the chapter it's Satellite by Nickelback, from their album No fixed address and it's one of my favorites songs, you can enjoy it on Spotify, where you can also take aa look at the Playlist I made for the fic on the next link  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7bV3Eyr48g3xKFfuafXcnw?si=PwjglB7fQXiqL_I2rfZj0A 
> 
> Also have fun with the small Deadpool part, I had it

"Alright you win"

"Of course I win, it's my favorite cake, if I don't know how to make my favorite cake we would be having a problem"

"I'm learning how to do this so we can have cake when we get back"

I cut the cake in portions and give one to each one of the mutants around me, Jean doesn't even wait for the rest and starts eating with a look of pure happiness in her eyes, Shiro is a bit more polite, and I start cutting more pieces when I hear the door opening.

"Hey Kiri want cake?"

"We are gonna need some alcohol" Says Laura when she enters the kitchen with the dark haired girl I saved before, and the blonde dude after her.

Kiri laughs and sits on the counter, stealing the plate from my hands before I can even turn. "The family just got bigger, dad is trying to hunt the shapeshifter, but those two are also siblings now"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gabby and I'm Laura's clone" She smiles, a contagious smile, that makes me chuckle. "And the blonde it's Jimmy Hudson, he's the son of Wolverine from another dimension, isn't it cool?"

"Aki's gonna get mad" I smile after introducing myself to the new heroes.

"Dad is the one who's gonna go mad" Says Kiri shaking her head "Too many people in a day, seeing them already left him half crazy"

Oh shit it's right, this Jean was married to Logan, that's gonna be hard for him, wait what did Kiri say before?

"Wait a sec, Kiri what happened when I left?"

"Turns out we found your shapeshifter, the one stalking you"

"A shapeshifter? are you guys having troubles with Raven?" Asks Jean curious.

"Nah, it's not her, it's someone else and they decided to stalk the new kid, as if she needed something else to make this shitty FANFIC even more shitty, come on she's copying herself, CHANGE IT A LITTLE AT LEAST"

Through the window comes a red flash, fast as a wind to steal the last piece of cake before I can even taste it, the red and black suit and the snarky voice tell me this is Deadpool, great, as if this couldn't get more crazy.

"What are you doing here Wade?" Asks Laura tired.

"Babysitting! of course" He lifts the mask a bit to eat the cake. "Holy fuck this is very good, you should give me the recipe so I can make this for Halloween when my daughter comes trick or treating with me"

"You have a kid?" Gabby seems very happy about the idea "Can I meet her?"

He smiles with a mouthful of cake and headpats her nodding.

I just look at him and the window he came through trying to understand what just happened.

"Why are you here?"

"The writer was having an existential crisis over the fact that she was trying too hard not to make this a self-ship story, and I'm here to distract everyone while she realizes that she lives for this kid of bullshit and is going to do it anyway because her stupid ass is that big of a nerd. I mean, she said she was translating the fic, but her stupid ass can't even do that cause she erased the fic rom wattpad years ago and now it's just adapting and expanding, but it keeps being the same old 'I ended up on a fictional world UwU' bullshit she always do, I give her three chapters before this becomes a full on self insert fic like it was years ago"

"I didn't understand a single bit of that and I'm glad" Says Creed.

"Yeah be glad, she's a crazy fangirl, those are the worst type."

"And the real reason you are here is?" Asks Jean calm.

"Babysitting, I told you, I also like seeing where this train wreck is going so is the two birds and one stone thing" He turns to me and smiles "Can you please make more cake?"

My brain probably is fuming again, I just nod, I don't think I want to know what's on his mind, I just start making more batter while looking like a fish out of water.

"You are correct" Replies Jean. 

"For real?" Deadpool seems happy "Can you assure it?"

"I read minds, and I know for a fact that at least half of the equation it's ready, and almost aware"

"You know what's she talking about?" Asks Jimmy to Kiri, she makes a strange face before answering.

"I think I do, but I'm not sure, you don't need to worry though it's nothing dangerous"

"Dangerous is my second name" Gabby seems to be having the time of her life.

Almost twenty minutes later Daken appears saying he heard about new mutants, like I predicted he already self appointed himself as big brother, making a point to call Jimmy baby brother just to tease him, and also tried to hit Deadpool with a pan in the head while the other screamed something about not being a Tangled reference.

Chaos was the deal till Ray came back with an angry face and an injured Kurt.

Laura gets Kurt to the infirmary while we ask Ray for information.

"I need to speak with April alone for a moment"

"Can't you do it with telepathy?" Asks Shiro 

"I could but that's not the point, I also don't want you all judging her reactions"

I frown, what could be that bad that she doesn't want others to know? I just nod and follow her to cerebro, she closes the door and makes me sit on the chair.

"Ray? Should I be scared?"

"Probably, you see we found the shapeshifter, he was posing as Steve, we assume that Steve was displaced during the Shift and this shapeshifter took his place"

"So the whole time he was lying? How did no one noticed?"

"He is better than Mystique, he can copy the smell, specially since he has access to Steve's clothes, and he can copy his brain patterns, which shows he has telepathic training. He fooled us all, he never entered the tower through the door, and when he did he was always with another avenger to prevent the program from discovering him"

Everything feels so strange now, all the nice gestures are now creepy and almost make me want to puke, my head spins, and I understand why she made me sit.

"What now?" I ask lost. "Did you get him?"

"No, he hurt Kurt when we were closing in, Logan and Kitty are trying to get him, we warned everyone, and Emma suggested you sho-"

"I'm not leaving, if that bastard wants to deal with me, he's in for a surprise, I'm gonna kick his ass back to wherever he came from" 

"We think that until we can make sure you're not in danger you shouldn't go alone outside the school and the possibility of giving you more training it's also an option"

I nod furious, that bastard has been playing with us all for months all to get closer to me cause the me from another world rejected him, talk about a bad way to deal with feelings, that asshole is getting his ass handed to him.

"What about the others? What are you gonna tell them?"

"We are going to ask them to help with not letting you alone, and we are going to try to find a way to send you back home as soon as possible, so the risk is minimal"

I don't like the whole coming back idea too much, this is better than the world I came from, but I guess it was inevitable.

"Let's get everyone on track quick, he could try to attack more people if we're not cautious"

I kinda space out while Ray explains to everyone else what's going on, I'm trying to stay calm, but I'm getting very angry, and I don't want to lose it now, I can feel the anger in my head, the red in the line of vision, the fangs on my mouth, the nails becoming claws, I keep the hands in fists so I don't hurt anybody, I feel the smells and sounds becoming more defined again, I try to focus on my heartbeat, I'm shaking with anger, the smell of blood hits my nose.

"Hey" I look up and I see Jean, she takes my hands in hers "You should take care of yourself" She points to my hands, they have the marks of the claws and are bleeding.

I just look how the wounds close, blood still on my hands, I just look at the way they shake.

"You don't have to run away from your anger, let it make you stronger, let it make you wiser, transform it into something good"

"So you were the telepath I felt before" She smiles nodding. "How did you know I like Dune?"

"Ah, a little bird told me, now be a good kid and close your eyes, let me help with the anger"

I frown confused for a second but I do as she says.

Suddenly both of us are on a beach, I look around and I can't see anything else in the horizon, I can't hear anything but the sound of the waes, I can't smell anything but the salt.

"This is awesome, you even took my enhanced senses into consideration, fascinating"

"I can teach you how to do this if you want, but I think that right now we should just make sure you learn to take things easy and calm down"

  
  
  


I breathe while I hear the notes of the song, I stay with my eyes closed, sitting in the middle of the room, my voice a small murmur I can barely hear over the music coming out of the headphones.

_ I know it's late, but somethings on my mind _

_ It couldn't wait, there's never any time  _

_ 'Cause life slips by without a warning  _

_ And I'm tired of ignoring  _

_ All the space that's between you and I _

I leave the power come out, temperature dropping out like crazy, I can't see it but I can feel the ice block forming, Bobby is going to evaluate my precision, I have to focus on the form I want the statue to have.

_ Do you recall how long it must have been  _

_ Since any room held only you and me? _

_ And every song that sings about it  _

_ Says we can't live without it  _

_ Now I know just what that really means _

Having my eyes closed it's a great help, it helps me focus, I'm starting with easy shapes a big round body for the bear I'm making, I make the snout, the small ears, I can almost feel the hair on my hands, bears also have hands that stay on the ground, I make sure to separate the claws, they're slimmer than you expect, this one is a polar bear so the body shape is more defined.

_ I can't believe  _

_ The days turn into years  _

_ I hate to see _

_ The moments disappear _

_ But tonight the sand it's stopping  _

_ Take the hourglass and drop it  _

_ So we can stay  _

_ Inside this atmosphere  _

I open my eyes, the statue it's a bit disproportionated but I'm happy with the result, specially cause I made it with my eyes closed.

"What's that?"

I turn around taking the earphones when I hear Pietro enter the room.

"It's a bear"

"A bear? You sure?"

"I would like to see you try to make a statue with your eyes closed. What are you doing here though? Weren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

He frowns a bit before answering.

"Sam has decided to ground me cause I'm nor completely healed from my last accident"

"didn't knew you were hurt, are you ok? I can heal you if you want" I reply looking all over him to try to see where are the injuries.

"It's nothing, just that he prefers to leave me out of the fun while my tendons finish healing, but that's not the reason I'm here" He goes serious, he frowns before coming closer and sitting by my side, waiting in silence for a moment before asking. "How are you doing and don't give me crap I know you are not ok"

"I'm… I'm better than I was a week ago when Ray told me that the shapeshifter was Steve, I've been working on a couple of things, to make sure I don't just rip him open when I see him"

"Aw I was gonna ask you to please cut his balls off"

"PIETRO!" I can't help but start laughing and hit him in the arm, man that was a bit of an overkill even for me.

"What? Bastard probably cheated in a couple of bets we had and he was stalking my favorite Rookie, I'm getting his head"

"I just want to keep going and ignore him for as long as I can"

He nods and looks at the ice bear in silence, a smirk plastered on his face.

"So you're supposed to be at class or something like that?"

"Well yeah, something like that?"

"Wanna skip class?" 

"For real?" I ask laughing.

"Hey if I'm going to be the bad influence I'm going to play the part to the end, also knowing you and how you train you need a break. Come on it will be fun" He smiles getting up and offering me a hand with a brilliant smile on his face.

I give a last look at the bear, and I take his hand, a warm smile on my face, Jean told me to take it easy didn't she?


	12. In comes the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAAAAATE AS FUCK I KNOW, I'M SORRY REAL LIFE CAUGHT UP TO ME, HAPPY NEW YEAR HOPE TO BE WRITING BACK AT A NORMAL SPEED NOW. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE

"I can hear you

But I won't

Some look for trouble

While others don't

There's a thousand reasons

I should go about my day

And ignore your whispers

Which I wish would go away, oh oh oh

Oh oh"

I keep singing while I make snow and Danielle laughs and claps, thank god frozen is the same or I wouldn't be able to pull up with the Elsa thingy for her.

"Into the unknown

Into the unknown

Into the unknown

Oh oh, oh oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh"

She ends up dancing with me and catching the snowflakes coming out of my hands.

"Again" She demands once I finish the song.

"Again? But I already did it twice and we promised mom you would go to sleep early. You don't want to make mom sad do you?"

She thinks it for a moment, then shakes her head.

"No"

"Good girl, let's brush our teeth and go to sleep ok?"

"Ok"

Man babysitting it's almost as hard as training to be a superhero, Luke was OK with me watching over his daughter, but Jessica was a bit more hard to convince, but after a second bomb almost blowing off she said yes.

I make sure Danielle is on her bed and sleeping for real before looking at the phone, I have a couple of messages from Pietro telling me what's going on, it seems the bombs weren't big enough to actually hurt anyone but they did damaged some important buildings, like a chemistry factory, they think the bombs are just a distraction.

I get a call, I pick up before it makes noise, it's Laura.

"Shhhh" I can hear noise in the background, what is going on?

"Laura…" That's Gabby, I hear something breaking on the background of the call, I focus on the sounds, thanks Aki for the training with the enhanced senses.

"I need you to stay calm Gabby, someone is attacking the school, but that's all we know, we can't reach anyone cause we don't know anyone"

The way she's speaking it's clear that she's hiding the fact that she called me, time to see if I really have as much talent as telepath as Jean thinks, I try to locate her mind, she's far, I can't reach her, hey but I can reach someone who might be able to do it for me.

" _ Wanda, can you hear me?" _

_ "April? What's going on? You're using telepathy?" _

_ "Someone it's attacking the school and I can't reach Jean, Laura called me to ask for help, but I don't know how much time do they have" _

_ "Don't worry we'll be there in a moment, where are you?" _

_ "Luke's house, I'm babysitting, I can't go till they come back" _

_ "Keep Laura on the phone" _

The sound on the phone gets closer, I can hear Kiri screaming, and the sound of something breaking, probably a door or a wall.

"Gabby start running" That's Kitty. What happened?

"But-"

BAMF. That's Kurt, the phone call goes silent for a second, and I really get scared.

"Gabby? Laura?"

"We're ok" Replies Kurt on the phone "I got Gabby out with the rest of the younger kids, we're trying to get away from the school, we might need some help"

"I'll be there as soon as I can don't worry, I also warned the Avengers"

"Fast thinking, Danke"

Kurt explains the rest of the situation while Luke arrives and frees me from the babysitting duties.

Seems like a coordinated attack on several places, cause the Future foundation was also attacked, but they were able to just teleport the attackers to the middle of the Atlantic thanks to the project of one of the kids.

I run over the speed of sound phasing through all obstacles to get to the school quickly, I could teleport but this way I have enough momentum to break bones when punching someone.

Holy crap this is a damn war zone. Thank God I can smell Wanda and the rest coming closer.

The front door is completely broken, I can smell some fires, when I enter I find poor Hank bleeding on the ground, I get to him and start healing the wounds while I try to wake him up.

"Wha-?" I smile when he wakes up but I don't let him sit yet.

"Wait I still have to heal your ribs. Who did this Hank?"

"Avengers"

"What?"

"That's what they called themselves."

I shake my head, I need to get him out of here before anything. A quick telepathic scan shows me Kurt is on my range, so I get Hank with him. I also direct Tony and half of the Avengers team that Wanda sent to where he and the kids are.

"What's the plan?" Asks Wiccan, Wanda's son.

"Evacuation is the priority, let the fighting to me" I reply, before he could open his mouth again. I continue. "I know you've been a hero all your life and that you are probably better than me at fighting, but I can heal instantly and you can't, so get everyone out of danger and then you can come back to kick ass"

He chuckles and nods.

"Uncle Pietro is right, you really have more heart than a lot of people"

I can't ask what that means cause I have to use a telekinetic shield to protect us from a freaking axe that comes flying toward us.

"Get everyone out of here"

"Be careful" Asks Wanda before they get out.

A man comes in tall and quite intimidating to be honest, he wears an ancient helmet, greek? maybe roman, just like his clothes.

"I was unable to surprise you, not bad for a little girl, but I'm afraid that's not gonna be enough to stop me"

He's bigger than me, I could use his own weight against him like Piotyr taught me, but something tells me this guy it's a bit more into dirty fighting than my Russian buddy.

I keep a distance between us and stay silent, I need a plan to fight this guy, under the helmet he smiles.

"Not very talkative are we? Such a shame, little girls used to like talking to me, to ask for favors…. If you ask nicely I'll be good"

"Fuck yourself pretty please" I deadpan.

That stops him dead in his tracks enough for me to teleport behind him and break one of his knees phasing my hand through the skin and breaking the bones with a hand of metal, once he falls to the ground I encase him in a block of solid ice, it's not gonna hold eternally but that should keep him there for a bit.

I run away to the sound of fighting and roars, probably Laura it's there, but an arrow stops me.

"Are you fucking serious?" I'm starting to get angry cause I see where this is going and I don't like it.

I growl and follow the smell, a second arrow comes towards me, I just phase through it, I see where they come from now, a quick teleportation lands me behind the archer.

"Let me guess you are not Hawkeye"

He tries to fight by throwing knives, he has good aim I'll admit it, but when my skin is made of diamond… they just ricochet, the dude seems a bit scared.

"What are you?"

Keeping on with the Disney motif I smile and make him see a huge dragon while doing my best Mushu impression.

"I'm your worst nightmare"

I send him to sleep, but I get dizzy, too many different powers in so little time It's making me lose control.

I shake my head and breathe a couple of times before getting back to where the fight is.

Good Lord I hate being right.

" _ Wanda I need to ask you if you ever heard of a Dark Avengers phase" _

_ "A what now?" _

_ "Did you ever have a breakdown that ended with the mutants as an endangered species?" _

_ "No" _

Alright so they come from a different reality, nice, I send Wanda a quick version of what happened and who they are before getting in the ugliest fight I've seen yet.

Kiri it's bleeding on the ground, she seems to be healing while Laura and Kitty try to keep up with the angry evil version of Aki.

"I fucking hate being right" I repeat while healing Kiri.

"Thanks" 

"It's ok, how do we get rid of him?"

"Can't you enter his mind and send him to sleep?"

"Healing factors make minds harder to control, but to be an extra pain in the ass, Aki's has a backdoor system that traps telepaths and leaves them to his mercy, so telepathy it's a no-no right now"

"Then we'll have to kick his ass old fashion"

I nod.

"Kitty time to change out" I say, getting her out of the fight.

"The kids?" 

"They are safe, Kurt and some Avengers are with them, do you need any healing?"

"No, just kick his ass"

"Aye Aye Professor Pryde"

I lunge towards the evil Aki with my skin in flames like Shiro to burn him, I do burn him but the bastard it's good and only gets hurt on one arm.

"Three against one? Come on make it harder!!!!"

"Your wish is my command" I reply punching his face with a metal fist.

That seems to leave him a bit disoriented and Kiri and Laura get closer to me, I connect our minds, but they also feel the strain changing from one power to another is taking on me.

" _ You can't hold it for much time _ ” Says Laura worried.

" _ Then we should finish this quickly _ " Replies Kiri.

It's not the first time I tag team with them in a fight, the difference it's that instead of being in the danger room we're really kicking someone real.

_ "He can also heal, any brilliant ideas?" _

_ "Break his back, that should give us time to restrain him" _

I phase though Kiri to hit him square on the chest, making him lose his breath, he tries to slice me with his claws, but I know how to handle those, I freeze his hands so he loses the feeling on them while Laura slices his back trying to hit the spine. But he sees it and moves away from her, he still can’t feel the hands but keeps being exceptional at hand to hand, he even uses one of the nearby fires to melt the ice on his hands.

_ “Any more ideas?” _ I ask through the telepathic link.

“ _ I don’t understand why he’s so hellbent on fighting us” _ Laura seems confused.  _ “It makes no sense, none of this make sense” _

“ _ What if we make him angry? That should make him less focused” _

_ “Dirty fighting, I like it”  _ Kiri smiles wickedly and throws herself at him to distract him.

_ “She’s crazy” _

_ “That’s why she’s your favorite big sister” _

I take a deep breath to ground myself, I can feel the start of the fatigue, it seems that when I overuse my powers I suffer the risk of losing my head, It’s similar to the berserk rage but even more dangerous cause I could use any power.

But now I need to focus, I’m going to make this guy angry, and that means I’m going to get sliced, but it will give the girls the opportunity to stop him.

I whistle to call his attention, before saying the most horrible thing you can say to an orphan.

“Hey you toothbrush hair, didn’t your mother teach you that’s not how you treat women?” He stops right in his tracks turning to me, murder in his eyes, I deliver the last blow “Oh? that’s right your mother didn’t taught you anything cause she’s dead”

The roar freezes the blood on my veins, I brace for the impact, and the subsequent pain, he comes at me with the strength of a freight car, just the impact breaks my ribs, the bone claws find a way to hit my stomach, I hold him in place long enough for Laura to sever his spine with her metal claws.

We fall to the ground, his dead weight is killing me, pressing down on the already broken ribs, Kiri gets him off of me while Laura ties him. 

I stay on the ground, bleeding, trying to breathe while my body heals, I look up while I try to ignore the pain, the night sky it’s actually very beautiful right now, full of stars, and this universe’s stars are plagued by life, the Skrull, the Kree, the Shi’ar…. they are all out there, and this world is full of life, it’s so crazy, it’s in moment like these when I fear this might be just some kind of wild hallucination of my brain after a natural disaster or something like that, and honestly, I wouldn’t mind it, people say that if it hurts it’s real, guess this is VERY real then. 

My thoughts keep spiraling while I hear commotion around me, I ignore it, till a head with a bright red hair comes into my vision field. 

“You ok there?”

“Hey Red” I try to lift my hand to say hello, but broken ribs and short breath make it hard.

“Take it easy” Jean says patting my head with a sympathetic smile. “I’ll bring someone to carry you”

“I can walk” I say pouting, but when I try to get up my head starts spinning like crazy, so I have to lay down again.

“Hey rookie, how’re you feeling?”

I wave at Pietro when he comes closer, he’s covered in dirt and scraps, a black eye and some cuts on his face.

“What happened to you?” I ask, he smiles and shrugs his shoulder but stops with a grimace and a painful sound.

“Had to come back running when Wanda said a bunch of psychos were attacking the school, on the way I ran into a bunch of thugs and that damn shapeshifter that was stalking you, he seems to want my blood specifically. How about you?”

“I was babysitting Luke and Jess daughter, then came here to help the girls, and got stabbed by an emo version of Aki” 

I try to get up again, this time at least I can sit down. 

What I see around me breaks my heart, the entire school seems to be seconds away from burning down, some of the corners are collapsed, it’s a miracle Kurt got all the kids out, I hope no one was trapped, it’s going to be a pain to make everything back to normal.

“Don’t worry it’s just a building” Jean pats my head again. “We can always rebuild it, it will be great to make the team work together”

Pietro and her help me get back up, and as soon as I’m up I get to healing others.

When the sun comes up again we’re still working on putting the fires down and healing everyone, poor Gabby comes back a bit scared, she even lectures Laura and Kiri about not letting her behind.

“Heard you had a rough night” I hear Jimmy say, to be honest I’m relieved to see he’s ok, I got worried when we weren’t able to find him at the school.

“Where the hell were you? We thought they got you” 

“Gonna be honest, I just needed to get away from this place for a bit, next time I swear I’ll leave a message”

I sigh, while he goes to find Ray, something on that answer makes me feel he’s lying or at least not saying all he knows.

I feel someone flick my forehead.

“You’re thinking too much” That’s Aki, normal not crazy and ready to kill me Aki. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding, he seems sad.

“Yeah, getting no sleep gets you there”

“I’m sorry, I mean, I didn’t do anything but it was me soooo”

“I know you wouldn’t try to kill us like that, you don’t need to apologize to me”

He looks at me half worried, half ready to kick me, and then sighs.

“Sometimes I think you’re too soft for this world sometimes” He then ruffles my hair with a fond smile “But when you pull stunts like this, you make me think you really belong here kicking ass with us”

“I learned from the best at what they do, didn’t I?”

He laughs nodding.

“You certainly did”


End file.
